The Truth
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Edward's mother and Bella's father are getting married.That simply means that they are about to be siblings. Yes, everything was fine until their feelings for each other started to bloom. Will they ever find a way for their love? Will their parents agree?
1. Emerald

**I have posted this story before and it was entitled, "Complicated". I just felt that I shouldn't give up on this story and give it another try. I just added some details to this chapter, so if you have read it before, you should still read it now because there are few details and changes on this chapter…**

**Thanks to my beta, Vasilisa Dragomir :)**

**So on with the story…**

**R & R**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter One: Emerald Eyes**

I am Isabella Swan and I'm 17. When I was eleven, my mother died in a car crash, and I'm living with my father now. It was difficult at first to live without a mother, but after a few years I learned to adapt.

I haven't really moved on with my mother's death yet, I miss her so much that I often cry myself to sleep just thinking of her.

Today my father said that he wants me to meet someone special. This someone special someone is his girlfriend. _Yeah a girlfriend_. At first I didn't agree on him having a girlfriend, but when I saw how happy he was when he was talking about her, I changed my mind. I never saw my father this happy since my mom died. I know it would be better for him, _for us_ to move on and start a new beginning to our lives.

"Bella, they're here." My father's voice brought me back to reality.

I saw a silver Volvo outside our house. A guy with a bronze hair came out of the car then he opened the door of the opposite side of the car. A bronze haired lady came out. My father ran excitedly downstairs and I followed him.

My father opened the front door and for the first time I saw the woman that he was talking about all the time. She is very beautiful. She has beautiful long bronze locks, white skin...almost pale, her eyes...they're beautiful just like emerald. She was just a few inches taller than me. I admire her already even if I haven't really met her yet.

My father extended his hand to her and she gladly took it. I watched them go inside, the bronze-haired guy who looks like Elizabeth followed them.

"Bells?" my father called.

I walked towards them. The woman smiled at me and I involuntarily blushed.

"Elizabeth, this is Isabella, my beautiful daughter. Bella, this is Elizabeth, the woman that has captured my heart," dad said nervously, Elizabeth and I shook hands

"It's nice to meet you Isabella," she said softly, "this is my son, Edward."

Edward took a few steps forward and we shook hands. His hand is really soft and I could hold it forever if he would allow me to.

"Nice to meet you," we said in harmony. I laughed nervously.

"So let's have dinner?" My father said, bringing me back to reality.

I pulled my hand away and we all went to the dining room. My father and I took our usual seats. Edward sat across me and Elizabeth across my father...it was also my mother's seat.

The foods and the plates were already arranged on the table. I was the one who cooked the food. I am really fond of cooking and my mom was the one who taught me how to.

I watched them as they eat. Elizabeth's move was really lady-like, it's like she's perfect in all ways. I shifted my eyes to Edward, my gaze met his. His emerald eyes are really mesmerizing. I felt my cheeks started to heat-up. He saw me looking at him, this is really embarrassing.

"Bella, why aren't you eating?" Dad asked the he took a sip of his juice.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of _something_…" I lied.

Dad didn't say anything anymore, he just continued to eat and then he asked Elizabeth and Edward some questions.

When his dinner ended, they headed to the living room to talk about some things.

I started cleaning up the table.

"I'll help you," Edward said.

"No need, you are a visitor here you shouldn't do—"

"But—"

"Just let him," Elizabeth said in her soft voice

I just nodded.

So I washed the dishes while Edward dried it with a dry cloth. We were quiet as we work. I really want to talk…to know him more but I'm too shy and he may think that I like him…

When we're done, we joined his mom and my dad in the living room.

I sat beside Edward since there's no spot left for me anymore.

"Hi," he said in a velvety way.

I shivered involuntarily and I placed my arms around myself to prevent a repetition.

"H...he...hell-o," I stuttered.

What the hell is this guy doing to me?

"You okay?" he asked.

I turned my face to his. There's only one word to describe him...beautiful. He really looks alike with his mother.

Before I could answer, my father spoke.

"We have to tell you something kids."

Something? Oh maybe the thing that he been doing lately, but he never told me what is it.

"We are moving to a new house...all of us. We are getting married next week!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

What? Next week? But they've been only dating for three months! THREE MONTHS?

"Isn't it's too early for that? And how will you set up a wedding in a week?" I stood up from my seat.

"Bella, we're getting old. We can't do it the way young couples does. I love her, she loves me...so why not take the next step? And we planned the wedding last month, it's all set," he explained.

"Okay dad, I'm so glad for you and...Elizabeth." I sat back.

"Call me Aunt Liza." She smiled softly.

"Okay Eli—Aunt Liza." I smiled a little.

They told us more about the wedding. They said that there are only few guests, and our families. Aunt Liza said that she'll love to have a daughter and Edward also loves to have a younger sister.

"Dad, Aunt Liza, I'll just go outside for some fresh air," I said as I stood up from my seat.

Edward grabbed my wrist. I almost forgot that he was there.

"I'll go with her," he said.

The couple just nodded and they continued to talk with each other.

Edward followed me as I walk into our small garden at the back of our house.

I sat on the garden swing and Edward did the same.

"Hey, do you have a problem?" he asked in his velvet voice.

"None, I just wanted to be alone…"

"Oh…I must leave you then."

"No…I…maybe I need to talk to someone."

He chuckled softly when I said that.

"I think you'll be a good sister for me and a nice daughter to mom. You remind me of my sister, Elaine. She was also quiet and shy." There was a hint of sadness in his voice when he said that.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She died…three years ago with my father. They were on their way home from London because they visit my grandmother, but their plane crashed." A tear fell on his eye and I couldn't help but wipe it with my hanky.

"I'm sorry," I said guiltily.

"No...It's okay… Your dad understands how my mother felt…how it felt to lose someone you love that's why my mom loves your father so much. And—"

"Edward, dear it's getting late we must go now," Aunt Liza announced and dad was also there beside her.

"We need to go," Edward said softly.

"Thanks…thanks for the time," I mumbled.

When they went home I went directly to my room. My brain feels exhausted. I don't think it can process properly anymore.

I lay on my bed and think of the things that happened today.

My dad is getting married...to a woman that I barely knew, that I just met once. And Edward, I can't stop thinking about him. There is something about him that intrigues me, but I do not know what it is.

I closed my eyes, and then I realized how really exhausted I am.

It crept over me, sleep, and dreams of Edward.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you liked the story :)**

**So…Comments? Opinions? Suggestions?**

**XoXo,**

**-Ishi :)**


	2. A Vampire?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. :)**

**R & R...enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 2 – A Vampire?**

So three days before the wedding we moved into the new house. It was quite far from our old house, which means that it's also far from school. But it's alright as long as I have my roaring truck.

"Let me show you your new room," Aunt Liza said excitedly.

I nodded and I followed her as she climbed up the stairs. I can't really believe that anyone can be as graceful as her. Her cream dress was flowing with her every move.

"There is it," she said, pointing at the door with a carved rose in it.

I walked towards the door and I opened it. I was really dazed with what I saw. The room was very beautiful. It's the dream room of every girl. It was far from my room before which was painted white all over. The walls of the room were wallpapered in lavender with floral patterns. There was a queen size bed, the bed sheet was white, and there were lots of pillows that look fluffy. There was a small bookshelf, my books were already there…a study table, and my laptop was already there and also my school supplies…and many other things…but there's no closet in here. Where am I going to place my clothes?

I looked again to check if there's really no closet in this room…there's none. I didn't realize that Aunt Liza was standing beside me.

"Is there anything wrong? Didn't you like your room?" She asked with a sad smile on her face.

"There's no closet in here," I said truthfully.

"Oh, Isabella. There is!" She said, softly laughing.

I looked around again, there's really none. "But I can't see any."

"There," she pointed to pink door, "there's your closet. A walk-in closet."

"Oh," I said in embarrassment. I know that I am blushing right now.

"There's also a bathroom here," she said, and then she pointed at the white door.

"The room is really beautiful. Thank you," I said shyly.

She smiled at me, I was dazed. She's really beautiful, inside and out. Dad is very lucky, and also me, since she'll become my mother soon.

"No problem my dear. I'll leave you here now; we still need to polish the wedding. Your clothes were already transferred here, Mariah, our maid already fixed your closet. She's also the one who placed your things here, if you are just wondering. But she's not here right now; she'll be coming tomorrow to clean the house." After that she left my room.

This room is really big. It was like my room and dad's room in our old house combined. I even have my own bathroom—which is great. I'm going to have a good privacy here.

I went towards the bed. I laid on it. It was really soft and warm.

_Just like Edward's hand, _I thought.

Edward? We still haven't talked since the night that they came to our house. It was like he's avoiding me. I didn't do anything bad to him. It's just weird…why would he avoid me?

I realized…I need to talk to him. I don't want us to have a hostile attitude towards each other when we are living in the same house. I just hate the feeling of being awkward.

I went out of my room without knowing where Edward's room was. Oh great. But there were only four rooms here, one for me, one for Aunt Liza and Dad, one for Edward and one for the maid. This shouldn't be a hard search.

Then I realized that Edward's room was just beside mine's. I knocked on the door without thinking of what to say to him when he opens the door. I'm always unready. He didn't open the door, so I knocked again. He still didn't open the door. I knocked for the last time, but still he didn't open the door. Maybe he's not here…or maybe he's just sleeping.

I decided to get inside his room to check if he was there. He can't say that I'm being disrespectful because I entered his room, I knocked but he didn't open.

Lucky I, the doorknob was unlocked. I twisted did and entered his room.

He was there on his bed…sleeping peacefully in the middle of the day. And he was so pale…is he a vampire? If he is cold, then he is a vampire.

I went towards him, and then I touched his cheek. He flinched. He was so _hot_…his temperature, okay! So he is not a vampire! Ugh! What am I thinking?

"Why are you here?" he asked, his voice croaked.

"You are sick, why didn't you tell your mom?" I said, changing the topic.

"Just get away," he said, he was clearly annoyed by my presence.

He's really weird. He said that he likes me to be his sister. What made him hate me? I am really confused.

"Wait, I'll just get a thermometer," I said.

I went to my room and searched for the first aid kit in the drawers. When I found it, I went back to Edward to check his temperature. I placed the thermometer into his armpit. After a few minutes I took the thermometer. He was 38 degrees Celsius.

He has mild fever. He needs to be treated before it gets worse.

I went out of his room again, and then I head into the kitchen to boil some water. I didn't let the water reach its boiling point. It just needs to be lukewarm. When I already achieved the necessary temperature, I transferred it into a basin, grabbed a sponge and went back to Edward's room.

I need to give him a sponge bath. Great, this would really be awkward.

"Hey, I know you don't want me to be in your room, but since you have a fever I need to treat you. I wouldn't to watch you die. I need you to remove your shirt," I said uncomfortably.

He didn't protest anymore, which is good.

He tried to lift his arms to remove his shirt but it looks like that he has no enough strength to do it, so I helped him. I lifted his shirt and helped him remove it; I also helped him to sit.

So I gave him a sponge bath, which I enjoyed. I know I'm weird. I tried my best not to be distracted by his half-naked body.

_He was a like a statue, sculpted perfectly…pure beauty._

_Hey stop thinking of that! For goodness' sake, he is your brother—well brother-to-be, _I scolded myself.

When I was done bathing him, I grabbed a shirt from his closet and put it on him.

Then I went back to the kitchen to cook porridge for him. It was just plain water, rice and salt, but it's good for sick people, my granny said.

Then I fed him and gave him Tylenol. His temperature should go down in a few hours…

I can leave now, and do my stuff.

I was about to leave but he grabbed my wrist. His grip was painfully tight.

"Don't leave me," he mumbled.

He has really a serious case of mood swings.

Five seconds ago he hates my presence…but now he's asking me not to leave.

"Okay," was all I said. I can never say no to him.

**Thanks to my beta, Vasilisa Dragomir…:)**

**Comments? Suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	3. That Night

**Yey! I've finally updated :) I had a little free time yesterday that's why I updated...**

**Sorry if this is short...sorry also for the errors if there are any :)**

**Enjoy! R & R!**

**

* * *

**

**The Truth**

**Chapter 3 - That Night  
**

_**I can't sleep without mom singing me a song. It's already ten p.m. but mom is not yet home from work. She normally goes home at eight but she's a little late right now.**_

_**I stared at the ceiling. I counted the stars that were attached there. They are all yellow-green when the light it closed but when the light is open they are in different colors. I wonder how that happens...**_

_**I stopped counting, it only made me bored. Mom is still not home yet. I haven't heard the gates open. Maybe dad knows why she's not home yet. I should go ask him. **_

_**So I went downstairs, I found dad sitting on the couch and watching a game.**_

"_**Daddy, why is mom not home yet?" I asked impatiently.**_

"_**Maybe she visited some of her friends…you know when she sees her friends, it's hard for her to stay away from them. They talk like bees," dad said while watching baseball on t.v.**_

"_**Okay," I said as I lay on the couch beside him.**_

_**I read a book, a poetry book. I know it's weird for little girls like me to love these kinds of book but I still love them. My classmates said that it was boring, hard to understand and it's a book for matured people, but they were wrong. These kinds of books are precious and feelings are clearly expressed by poets.**_

_**Then, moments later my tired body gave up and I fell asleep on the couch.**_

_**But not more than an hour I was awakened by dad's friends from work. My dad is a chief police here in Forks.**_

"_**Charlie, your wife…Renee, a drunken man hit her car and something bad happened. She had some serious injuries and she didn't survive from it. I am so sorry." I recognize the voice. It was Mr. Greene, one of his good friends. He's always here when we have celebrations.**_

"_**But, that—oh god. That's not true! Stop joking because it isn't funny! Renee isn't dead yet!" dad said angrily.**_

"_**But Charlie, we are serious. The drunk man is on the office and he—"**_

"_**No!" dad shouted.**_

_**Then there was silence.**_

_**What? Renee—my mom. No! no! no! She can't be dead!**_

_**I stood up from the couch and set my tiny feet on the ground. I walked towards the front door where my dad and his friends were.**_

"_**Dad," I mumbled.**_

_**He looked at me, tears gleaming in his chocolate brown eyes, just like mine.**_

"_**Dad, what's wrong?" I asked curiously.**_

"_**Sweetie, your mom. Your mom, she's never gonna come back. She's dead," he said, his voice shaking. **_

_**He slumped on the ground with his hands on his face and shaking his head as if he cannot believe at what happened.**_

_**I heard a loud sob. Louder…louder…then louder!**_

"_**MOM!" I realized it was mine. I was crying really hard and I cannot breathe properly anymore.**_

_**I slapped my cheek, I must be dreaming, I need to wake up now! This is a nightmare! When I wake up, mom is here in our house. In her and dad's room, sleeping peacefully. But when I felt the pain, I knew that I wasn't dreaming.  
**_

"_**Shhh…" dad hushed and he wrapped me tightly in his arms.**_

"Bella, hey, wake up, you're having a nightmare," a velvety voice said to me.

I'm dreaming of this again. Oh my gosh. It's been so long since I dreamed of this. The dream was so real just like the night that it really happened. I was breathing heavily and I think I was sweating too.

But I don't want to wake up yet, it feels so comfortable here. So warm and fragrant. A familiar scent was overflowing me; I have no words to describe it.

"Hey, just get up now; I know you're not sleeping anymore."

"I don't want to," I mumbled.

He didn't say a word anymore. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again, "Just. Get. Out. Of. My. Room," he snapped, and that made my eyes shot open.

Then, I realized where I was.

I'm in Edward's room. Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing! I slept here, on his bed and my hands are placed on his chest.

I don't remember that I climbed to his bed. I really fell asleep, but not here, I slept on the floor.

"I…I'm s…sorry," I stuttered.

I removed my hands from his chest then I got up from the bed. My cheeks really feel hot. Again, this is so embarrassing!

"A…are you, o…okay now?" Stupid stammering mouth!

I let a curtain of my messy hair cover my face so I could hide my blush from him.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Okay, I'll leave now," I said without looking back.

_I hope he would say, "Don't leave," to me again…hey what are you thinking Bella?_

"Wait!" He said before I could twist the doorknob.

This is so crazy, I feel feel so happy that he stopped me to leave. I'm really going insane!

"Why?" I said, but I didn't face him since I'm still blushing.

"Thanks, thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem. It's my duty as a _sister_."

He chuckled; it's so musical, so good to hear.

"Wait," he said again.

"What did you dream about? Care to share? You look like as if you are about o break and you were shouting incoherent things," he said, his voice was almost worried.

"But—"

"Spill, now," he commanded.

I sat on the bed beside him.

"I dreamed about the night when we found out that my mom was dead. It was so real that I thought it was happening again. There are no words to describe what I felt that night. My chest feels so tight, I can't breathe, tears were streaming endlessly from my eyes and it hurts—so much."

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt his thumbs wiping my tears.

"Sorry, I am so full of drama, I think I should go now," I said, I was shaking badly. I can't stand.

He wrapped his arms around me. And I felt something that I haven't felt in a long time.

I felt _home_.

"Shhh," he hushed, just like what my father did when I cried during _that night_.

I rested my head on his chest until my tears stopped.

"Bella, you shouldn't weep from the past. It may be the worst thing that's ever happened to your life, but there are also good things that you should look forward to. Your dad is still here for you. He loves you so much. Also my mom. She loves you too even though she haven't known you much. And me—I am here, for you when you need me...always. All you have to do is ask," he said, I know that there is a smile on his face right now. I smiled too.

Edward's right. Maybe it's time for me to really move on, and I know that Edward would help me.

* * *

**Comments? Suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**-ishi:)**


	4. The Wedding

_**I just want to share something: I was watching American Idol last night and I was nervous as hell because I thought Thia Megia will not be included in the top 24. But she qualified! I'm so, so happy, not only because she's a Filipino like us, but also she's my fave and she's really good. Congrats to her :))**_

_**OK...enough of my sharing, back to the story...**_

**Sorry I'm skipping the wedding ceremony; I'm just really not good at that.**

**So here's the next chap...**

**Enjoy :)**

**R & R**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 4 – The Wedding  
**

The wedding of Aunt Liza and Dad is today. We are now in the church, waiting for the other guests to arrive so the wedding could start.

Aunt Liza was the one who chose my dress. It was so simple but it is full of elegance. It is cream in color, similar to the color of her skin. The top part of the dress is beaded and the hemline is pale purple. I also love that she let me wear flats instead of those heels. Also a stylist fixed my hair and my make up which was more of a natural look, I hate heavy make up because it makes me older than my age.

I've always attended weddings with Dad but it was different this time. I am not watching strangers get married anymore. I am now witnessing my Dad marrying another woman. I really don't know how to feel, but I know that I should be happy for him. After this day our lives will change forever, and I must prepare myself.

I looked around. Few people have already arrived. I recognize some... Some of the parents of my schoolmates are here, dad's friends from work...and—those beautiful people who have just entered the church.

"Edward, who are they, the people who have just arrived, are they your relatives?" I asked Edward who was beside me.

"Oh, they are my Mom's relatives from Alaska. They arrived here yesterday for the wedding," he answered.

I stared at them again. They are so beautiful, and elegant; I never knew that a family could be like that. They are perfection. They do not look real; they are like statues that became alive. It looks like all of them will qualify to be a model. I wonder where their bloodline came from, maybe from the gods and goddesses.

Then I noticed one of them was walking towards us. She was shorter than me, but her heels make it look like she was just at my height. Her hair was black and short, and it was curled. She was so cute, she looks like a pixie.

Then she was in front of us.

"Hey Ed," she said in a sing-a-song way.

"Alice, it's so nice to see you," he greeted her and kissed her politely on the cheek.

"I haven't seen you in a while, I really missed you!" Oh great, she was bouncing like a kid.

"Me too, it's been four months since we last seen each other."

"Right. Oh, who's this beautiful girl? A friend? You're girlfriend? If she's your girl, then you made a good choice, she's really charming."

I blushed, as expected. She must be blind; she thinks I'm beautiful and charming. I wanted to laugh hard! I'm none of those. I am just a plain Forks gal, pale skin, boring chocolate brown eyes and wavy brown hair.

"No, she's my sister-to-be," he said with a soft chuckle. It made me blush even more.

"Sorry, miss?"

"Bella," I answered shyly.

"You're name really suites you, Bella means beautiful in Italian."

Then Sue, the wedding planner signaled us to go to the door of the church. The wedding must be starting.

"And oh, Bella—I'm feeling that we'll be good friends. I want to know you more, maybe one of these days we can go shopping together," she said before leaving us o get back to her family.

…

The ceremony was simple and it only lasted for an hour. Aunt Liza and Dad were so happy that they cried when they exchanged their vows.

After the wedding, we headed into the reception, which is located at La Push beach.

Dad said that his best friend, Billy helped him to set up this place. And it was truly beautiful.

It's Twilight when we arrived there. The place really looks romantic. There were tables with purple table cloths and chairs, white roses as centerpiece at every table, and there were scented candles everywhere, and it made the place look more romantic than it already was.

"The place is really beautiful, isn't?"I asked Edward.

Since Aunt Liza and Dad have a separate wedding car so I joined Edward in his Volvo.

"Yes, but if ever I get married, I'll make it more beautiful than this," he said softly.

"Oh, you're already planning," I said jokingly.

"Yeah, better be ready for the future," he replied in the same tone as mine.

I was about to say something but Aunt Liza came.

"Edward, can you do me a favor?"She asked lovingly.

"Sure mom, may I know what it is?" He replied politely.

"I want you to introduce Isabella to our relatives, and I want you two to sit with them."

"Sure."

Then Aunt Liza went back to her post with Dad.

"Come on Bella," he said as he grabs my hand.

His hand was soft as ever. Like velvet. But there was something new now. There were weird sparks that I feel on the tips of my fingers. I wonder what those were; I never felt anything like that before.

We started to walk and I feel like I'm floating. What's happening to me?

I didn't even notice that we are already in front of their table.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you are having a great evening here," Edward greeted politely. "I would like you to meet Isabella, Mr. Swan's daughter and now I already consider her as my sister. I hope that you welcome her to our family."

I bowed my head.

"Good evening, you can call me Bella, It's so nice to meet all of you," I mumbled. I was so shy! I don't know it they even understand what I said.

"Good evening too Is—Bella, I am Carlisle," the blonde man said, "this is Esme, my wife," the woman who was sitting beside him nodded. "That is Alice, our daughter, and Emmet, our son," he pointed at Alice and the huge guy.

Alice waved a hand on me and I smiled in return.

"Welcome to the family," Esme said warmly that it made my heart flutter.

"Thank you," was all I can.

"May we sit with you?" Edward asked them.

"Sure," Alice said ecstatically.

We sit down and waited for our food to be served.

…

We talked about school and some things about my past. They asked me questions and I tried my best to answer it with honesty.

They were nice and polite. And Alice was right we are going to be good friends. She was he complete opposite of me but I still like her. We were now talking for hours but we never out of topics. I think if we do not stop now we are never going to end.

Me, Alice and Edward was the only ones who are left on the table. Alice's parents were in a hotel near this place and Alice asked to be left since she said that she can drive herself there.

"Gosh!" We said in harmony, and we laughed together.

"Ano—"

"Bella, we need to go now," Dad said.

"But Dad, I—"

"Bella," he said sternly.

"Okay," I said, defeated. "Bye Ali."

I stood up and waved goodbye at her.

"Bye Bells! I'm looking forward at seeing you again! Next time we'll go shopping!" she said in her hyper way.

"Okay! See ya!"

"Goodbye," Edward said to her

Then we parted ways. She went to her Porsche and we went to Edward's Volvo.

Dad and Aunt Liza was there waiting for us. Aunt Liza was not wearing her wedding dress anymore, same as Dad; he's not wearing his tux anymore, he is wearing a polo shirt and jeans.

"Dad…"

"We're leaving tonight. We'll be gone for two weeks. Edward I am entrusting my daughter to you," Dad said strictly.

"Dad! Don't scare him," I said, forcing myself not to laugh.

"She's right Charlie, I raised Edward as a responsible man and a gentleman. He's a perfect brother for her," Aunt Liza said confidently.

Edward nodded.

Then they gave us more reminders about the house and some rules, and then they left.

…

As Edward drive us home, my thoughts drifted on what will happen in the two weeks that our parents will be gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the errors, this is not yet beta'd **

**What do you think of the chapter?**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi**


	5. 4 Real

**Sorry if it took me time to update. I was really busy with school works, because our finals would be next week. I really had to do so many projects, because I need to complete my clearance. Hope you understand :)**

**So on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 5 – 4 Real**

"Hey, wake up," I said to Edward who was still sleeping soundly.

He didn't even stir.

"Hey, wake up, your cousins are here, Alice and her bf, and Emmett and his gf," I said again.

He stirred, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Make me get up," he said playfully with a crooked smile.

I laughed at that.

"You wouldn't like it, I'm warning you now," I said, trying my best to sound scary.

"Oh. Test me," he replied, eyes still closed.

I walked towards his bed, and I sat on the side.

I placed my hands on his waist and I started tickling him.

His eyes flew open, and he started laughing out loud.

I tickled him more but he grabbed my wrists.

"Stop it now okay? I'm awake already," he said breathlessly.

"Uhm, you might consider brushing your teeth. Your breath stinks," I said as I crinkle my nose.

He laughed again.

"Okay. I would love to wake up like this every day. With you here," he said seriously.

It made me feel awkward. So I excused myself out of his room. I went to the living room where his cousins are staying. They are eating the pasta that was left last night.

It has been two days since Dad and Aunt Liza left. Every day is like a new chapter in my life. I am getting to know Edward even more, and I think it's also the same with him. I want to be close to him, because he is my brother now. I'm sure now that I already have a friend at school, and a defender, I think. Isn't that's what big brothers do?

"Hey guys, Edward will be coming down in a few," I informed them.

"Bells, where did you order this? This is the tastiest lasagna that I have ever tasted. Maybe I should bring Rose there," he said and he looked at his girlfriend.

"I made them," I simply said.

"Really? Edward's so lucky; he's eating good stuff every day."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Alice and the others laughed.

"I like you," Rose said.

"Me too," Jasper, Ali's boyfriend said.

"Thank you," I blushed.

"Having fun without me?"

Edward came to the room, brushing his hands through his bronze hair.

"Yeah, so much," Alice said sarcastically.

"We bought dvds, and junk foods. Can we hang-out here? We're bored at the hotel...and another thing, we are moving here, mom and dad have already bought a house near yours. They liked this place because there are only few people, and it is so quiet. Dad already got a job here at the local hospital. Jazz and Rose are also moving here, since their parents already agreed," Emmett said.

Who in the world would let their children move at a young age? Well, Rosalie and Jasper's parents are.

Really weird rich people.

"Let's start now, let's watch Gulliver's travel. I want a comedy," Alice bounced.

So they set up the dvd player and the flat screen t.v.

I sat comfortably on the couch with Edward beside me.

Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, are on the floor, I have lend them a mattress to sit in.

They are all sickly sweet to each other. Rose would feed Emmett with chips, and Alice and Jasper would whisper things to each other, and then they would silently laugh.

I suddenly felt that I'm being left out. Why do they have to be that sweet to each other?

I looked at Edward who is really hooked with the movie.

I don't know why but I can't really focus on the movie.

A few moments later, I fell asleep.

**...**

I woke up with the vibrations that I felt.

It's really warm here on the couch.

I fully opened my eyes so that I can fully comprehend on my surroundings.

"Hey," Edward whispered.

"Hey yourself," I said.

Then I realize that I am cuddled in the couch with Edward and he was laughing that's why I can feel vibrations here.

I tried to sit on my own but his arms were wrapped tightly around me.

"Stay here, please?" he said through my hair and he breathed in.

So we cuddled more. My heart is beating too fast, and I am overwhelmed with no reason at all. I am just happy to be here, with him.

I felt his hand on my hair and he absent mindedly run his hands through it. God it feels so good that it made my eyes close.

"Bella," he said in his velvet voice.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"What?"

"I…I really like you,"he said nervously.

I blushed. He likes me?

No! That can't be, maybe he likes me, as his sister, I am really exaggerating things. Chill Bells…

I smiled confidently at him. "I like you too, you're a great brother. You are so understanding and nice."

He stared at me, as if he wants to ask a question.

"Wha—"

"Guys! I have new songs here, I think we should dance. Isn't that great, Rose?" Alice bounced.

I realized that Edward and I were still cuddled up on the couch; maybe they haven't realized our position earlier because they weren't facing us. I sat up properly and I acted as if nothing happened.

"Yeah! Plug your Ipod now on the speakers," Rosalie said excitedly.

So with that, Alice plugged her Ipod to the speakers and then, "Born This Way by Lady Gaga," started playing.

Alice started swaying her little hips with the beat of the song, and soon Rosalie followed her. They keep on asking me to join them but I refused. I was never good at dancing any dance, because I am too clumsy. I remember when my mom enrolled me in a ballet dance lesson. Every day that I attend my classes, when I go home, I always have injuries or bruises. Dancing really is not my forte.

Many songs have already played and ended but I didn't notice it. I keep on thinking Edward's reaction earlier. Why is he acting like that? Was one swing of his mood or he was serious. But if he was serious, he might be crazy.

_Oh my god, Bella. Just think about this: he likes you not more than his sister._

But how about his reaction? What could that mean?

_Nothing, it means nothing._

But what if—

"Bella, you must dance with Edward, this song is so cute," she said giddily.

I glared at her playfully.

"Alice, I already said that I don't dance," I insisted.

"But, Bella, this is just a slow dance, you will not trip. I assure you," she said confidently.

"Alice, I really don't think I can still embarrass myself, I'm so experienced with embarrassments already."

"Come on Bella," Edward said encouragingly.

I also glared at him.

"Please?" he pleaded with that crooked smile of him. I love his crooked smile; actually it was my weakness already.

Okay. I know I am defeated now.

"Okay."

Alice bounced once again, and then she started blabbing things.

Edward offered me his hand, and I gratefully took it.

It was as soft as usual, soft as velvet.

We stood in the middle of the big living room and we started waltzing slowly with the song, "4 Real by Avril Lavigne."

_**If I show you  
Get to know you  
If I hold you just for today  
I'm not gonna wanna let go  
I'm not gonna wanna go home  
Tell me you feel the same  
**_

He guided me with every step that I take while we dance, he was smiling like a fool, but it made me smile too.

_**'Cause I'm for real  
Are you for real?  
I can't help myself  
It's the way I feel  
When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
I can't stand to hear you say goodbye  
But it feels so right  
'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side  
So don't let me go  
Cause you have my soul**_

I am feeling all giddy inside, and I don't know why.

_**And I just wanted you to know  
I don't wanna look back  
Cause I know that we have  
Something the past could never change.  
And I'm stuck in the moment  
And my heart is open  
Tell me that you feel the same  
**_

I feel graceful right now, and I still don't know why. I don't feel like tripping or stepping his foot while we dance. It just feels that we are floating, and we are also protected by a wall of a weird haze. It feels like we are the only people in the room.

_**'Cause I'm for real  
Are you for real?  
I can't help myself  
It's the way I feel  
When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
I can't stand to hear you say goodbye  
Well it feels so right  
'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side  
So don't let me go  
Cause you have my soul  
And I just wanted you to know**_

Electricity is also flowing freely around us, and it feels so good. It feels like I am fully charged and I am ready for everything.

I looked at his eyes, only to find out that he was also looking at me. As expected, he made me blush, but I can't seem to care anymore.

_**Hold (Hold) me down (me down)  
Hold (Hold) me now  
I'm safe (I'm safe)  
I'm sound (sound)  
When you're around  
Hold (Hold) me down (me down)  
Hold (Hold) me now  
I'm safe (I'm safe)  
I'm sound (sound)  
When you're around  
**_With him, I feel no shame. With him, I feel alive. All the sadness in my life seems to slowly fade, and it's being replaced by this weird feeling that I am feeling at the moment. But again, I can't seem to care. All important is that he is here with me.

He pulled me closer to him, and my arms moved from his shoulders to his neck. He smiled crookedly again, and I was overwhelmed by this feeling. I can't help but smile too.

His green orbs look so delighted. Our eyes seem to understand the words that we can't say to each other. They have a connection, a strong one, like telepathy. 

_**'Cause I'm for real  
Are you for real?**_

_**I can't help myself  
It's the way I feel  
When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
I can't stand to hear you say goodbye  
Well it feels so right  
'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side  
So don't let me go  
Cause you have my soul  
And I just wanted you to know,**_

"I love you," he whispered sincerely.

* * *

**Sorry if there are errors...**

**I don't know if this chapter satisfied you...**

**Comments? Suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading, **

**-Ishi :)**


	6. Grenade

**Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts!**

**Here's the next chapter...enjoy & review :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended...**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 6 – Grenade**

_**Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
Why were they open?  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same...**_

I think two more songs played before I can comprehend to what Edward said.

He said he love me, yes he did.

This can't be! He can't! Was he playing some joke on me?

I ran to the garden at the back of the house.

I have always loved seeing plants and flowers. They seem to relax me. It's great that we have a big garden here. And there's also a swing here, similar to our old one.

I sat on the swing, and I closed my eyes.

The cool breeze felt good against my warm cheeks, the sound of it made me really relaxed.

"Bella," the velvet voice said.

Again, it feels that we are surrounded by haze of something unknown.

I slowly opened my eyes.

His green orbs were focused on me.

"Why did you say that?" I asked.

He looked down.

"Edward, I'm asking, why did you said that?" I asked again.

He breathed in. I watched as his chest rise and fall. I suddenly remembered how nice it feels to bury my face there, so warm and fragrant.

"I said it because that's what I feel. The feeling just came, and can't do anything to stop it. I know it is wrong, I know that it's just almost two weeks since we met but, I already love you," he answered.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Ugh! I'm really messed up!" He muttered to himself.

I need to stop this now or I'll be regretting this in the end.

"You are right, this is wrong," I mumbled.

I patted the spot beside me and he took that as a cue to sit beside me.

A mistake for another mistake will never be right.

I think I need to lie to him even if it kills me.

For the last time, I buried my face to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and I did the same.

This feels so amazing, but it has to end for this is wrong.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I can't reciprocate your feelings for me. I only think of you as my brother, nothing more, nothing less. I hope you understand. Please, don't be distant to me. I hope things would still be the same. Treat me as your sister and I'll do the same," I said through his chest.

I felt him nod.

"I tried...I tried to stay away from you. I'm thinking of ways on how to make you hate me, but I can't even imagine you, hating me. I tried to act rude, but when I saw that it makes you upset I became soft again. I've never felt this before...but if forgetting about this feelings will make you happy, I'll try my best," he said in his velvet voice.

I hugged him tightly, enjoying the warmth. But then, I pulled away too soon.

"Thank you," I said.

I stood up. "Come on, let's go back, they might be wondering where we are."

**...**

The two weeks passed peacefully.

Edward is truly acting like a brother to me. He even helped me with the chores when Mariah is not here to clean and do the household chores.

When we don't have anything to do we play video games, Wii, playstation, and other gadgets here in the house.

The only thing that's change is that, he is going out a lot, either with Jasper and Emmet or alone. Alice and Rose are hanging out here a lot. I'm glad with that. I never had friends like them. They are sweet, nice, and they are bringing me out of my shell, which I hope is a good thing.

I'm a little worried about Edward though. He comes home late so often, and sometimes I can smell alcohol in his room. But I never talked to him about it. I'll never have the courage to do so. When I know that I am the reason why he is doing that. If that's he's way of forgetting, then I won't interfere with him.

Today is the day that Aunt Liza, and dad would be coming back.

"Edward! Get up, dad and Aunt Liza are here already!" I shouted in front of his room's door.

I heard dad and Aunt Liza talking as they enter the front door.

They can't see Edward like that. What have I done to him?

I got the key for his door from the storage room.

I ran back to his door.

"Bella?" Aunt Liza called.

I slipped in the key, twisted it, then the door opened.

Oh god. He's not home yet! How can I explain it to Dad and Aunt Liza?

Think, Bella, think.

"Bella, where's Edward? Why are you in his room?" Aunt Liza asked.

I feel so nervous right now.

Oh my God!

I composed myself, then I faced her.

"Edward is with Jasper and Emmett. I... I am here, because I was looking for the book that Edward borrowed from me," I answered. I hope I do not sound like I'm lying. God I hope so!

She smiled softly. She seems to buy it.

"So he's with Emmett, they must be catching up on the things they've missed with each other."

I just nodded.

"Are you hungry? I prepared lunch, do you want me to-"

She shook her head.

"Thank you, but me and your dad already ate before going back here. Another thing, we already enrolled the both of you at Twilight Academy."

I opened my mouth to protest but she spoke again.

"You're very much like your dad. I know you are going to say that the tuition for the school is expensive. But Bella, I assure you that it is worth it. It is the best school in this place. Education is a good thing."

Well, if I'm already enrolled, what can I do?

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome my dear. You may want to talk with your dad, he is downstairs."

I nodded again.

But before going down, I called Edward's cell. It rang three times, then it went dead. Where is he? I'm so worried already.

I tried to call him five more times, but I still couldn't reach him.

What the hell is he thinking? This was the only day that he didn't go home.

I called Em and Jasper, but they are also unattended. I called the girls, they said that the boys are also missing. That simply means that they are together.

**...**

It's 9pm already, Edward's not home yet.

I've told Dad and Aunt Liza that he's staying at the hotel with Emmett and the others for the night.

They have thought of calling Esme and Carlisle, but I told them that I already phoned them, and that everything is fine.

I'm so lucky that they believed me (oh God, I'm beginning to be good at lying. I think if I do more of this, I will have no chance of going to Heaven.). They were also so tired with their trip so they didn't ask me more questions.

So I am here now, at my room. Staring at the ceiling, waiting for Edward. He might come home tonight.

I also tried to sleep but I really can't.

So I played games with my phone until I have beaten all the high scores and my phone went dead.

It's 2am when I heard a car's engine in front of the house.

I quicky get up from my bed, and I ran downstairs. I'm so proud that I didn't trip.

I opened the front door. Emmett's car just went away.

Edward was sprawled on the floor. He passed out here.

Poor Edward.

"Edward?"

He opened his eyes.

"Bella," he said, then he flashed me a crooked smile.

He smells like vodka.

Oh great, he is drunk.

"Come on, get up, let's go to your room."

I said while pulling his shoulders so he would be in a sitting position.

"No. I don't want," he said stubbornly.

Why do I have to deal with drunk Edward.

"Please?" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

He smiled adoringly. Even though he is drunk, he can still make my heart melt.

"Okay, but stay with me."

"'Kay, if it makes you go in. Come on, get up."

So with that, he stood up lazily. I guided him as we walk inside.

When we got inside, I locked the door before we continue walking.

A few more minutes, finally, we were inside his room.

I guided him to his bed. I thought about going back to my room, but he pulled me to him.

His grip was tight, but not enough to make me uncomfortable.

"I promise that it would be the last time that I would drink if you stay here with me. Just stay, please," he pleaded.

He sounds so sad, and vulnerable, and it seriously made my heart broke.

So I nodded yes.

After that, I heard that his breath is heavying. Then I fell asleep too in his arms.

* * *

**Thanks to paralighter4ever for pre-reading.  
**

**What do you think of the chapter?**

**Comments? Suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi xD  
**


	7. Your Guardian Angel

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts in the previous chapter!**

**This is the un-beta'd version...but maybe tomorrow I could post the better version. (I'm not sure;) )**

**There will be some song chaps in the story, because I could write better and easier with an inspiration from a song. :)  
**

**So read, enjoy & review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 7 – Your Guardian Angel**

_**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one**_

_**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one…**_

I was so lucky this morning that I didn't get caught in Edward's room. I don't know what our parents would think if they saw me there. I'm just so relieved right now.

Things are going well so far. I have told Edward what I said to our parents, and he managed to make up a story about his stay at Emmett's. He's so good at lying that he made our parents believe in all the things that he said.

Classes will start next week, and I don't feel like coming to school yet. I won be seeing my old friends anymore since I have transferred school. A private school for rich people. I'll just look on the brighter side. The better quality of education, and better facilities.

Today Alice, Rosalie, and I are going to the mall to shop new clothes.

I didn't want to come there, but Alice keeps pleading me, and saying to me that I need a new wardrobe.

So I agreed. A few clothes won't hurt.

So after getting ready I went downstairs to say my goodbye to Aunt Liza and Dad.

I carefully went downstairs so I wouldn't trip.

"Dad, Aunt Liza, I'm going now. I'll be back at six."

I hugged Dad, and I kiss Aunt Liza's cheek.

"Take care, dear," Aunt Liza said in her ever-so-soft-voice.

I nodded, and then I went outside to my truck. I love my truck even though it's a bit rusty already, and it sometimes turns down on me, and leaves me stranded in the middle of the road. But Jake always manages to help me.

Jake. I haven't talked to him since the wedding. Maybe I could visit him on the reservation some time. I need to see the cars that he has revamped. Jake is an excellent mechanic.

I got inside my truck, I turned the engine on, and it roared to life.

But something bad happened; I just passed the gate of our house when my truck went dead.

I tried restarting it a few times, but it just won't.

If I could just call Jake...but he doesn't know my new address.

So I just called Rosalie to pick me up.

But I can't just leave my truck here. So I started pushing it.

Then I saw Edward from the house, running towards me.

Thank God, I'll have someone to help me.

Soon Edward was also pushing my car. When he started pushing, it's like my truck is feather light.

Is he that strong?

When the truck was inside the house, Rose came.

"Thank you," I said, and then I kissed his cheek.

He didn't say anything anymore, so I went towards Rosalie's car.

I looked back at him before going in the car, he seem dazed. He saw me looking at him, so I waved goodbye to him, he waved his hand back.

I went inside Rose's BMW, and then we sped up to the mall.

**...**

Oh my, I didn't know that Rose is a speed addict person. She drives way too fast to break the speed rule. But we were so lucky that no cop has followed us.

"Rose, you didn't tell me that you are a speed maniac. I thought my heart would go out of the windows of your car. If I just have my truck-"

She cut me off, "Shut up Bella, just thank me, 'kay?" She smiled smugly.

I sighed.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

**...**

"Bella!" Alice squealed from her seat in the food court.

She ran to me in her high heels. I was afraid of what would happen to her. I thought she would trip, but she was as graceful as ever.

She hugged me, and I hugged her back.

When she pulled away, she dragged me to the nearest store to us.

Rosalie laughed, and then she followed us.

Alice made me try too many clothes, which is not my type. But still, I ended up with dresses that she bought. I saw that buying me clothes or buying myself clothes brings weird happiness on her face. So I agreed to what she wanted on me.

I have managed to buy stuffs that are comfortable, but the stuffs that I'm not used to are more. But maybe, I could use them...who knows?

After buying some shoes, Alice was tired, and she wanted to go home.

I realized that I have too many bags with me; neither Rose nor I could carry it.

"Bella, I'm afraid our stuffs wouldn't fit my car anymore. I have bought new clothes, since my clothes in Alaska were not suited here. The style here is different, and I need to blend in. Maybe you could call Edward to fetch you."

"Thanks, Rose, I understand. You could go now, take care!" I hugged her.

She said some reminders to me, and then she went home to their new house.

I called Edward.

"Bella?" he answered.

"Uhm...can you fetch me here? Rose's car is loaded, so I can't have a ride with her," I said.

"You're still at the mall?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered. It was obvious so I laughed.

"I'll be there in a few. Stay put...where are you staying?"

"In the food court."

"Okay, wait for me there. Be safe," he said with so much care in his voice.

I was about to say, "be safe too," but he put the phone down. So I just remained here on my seat, and waited for Edward.

**...**

An hour has already passed, but still Edward's not here. It normally takes me just 15 minutes to arrive here from our house.

I called him, but he does not answer. I'm getting worried about him now.

What if he got robbed? What if he met an accident? What if he is dying right now?

Ugh! Don't think like that.

"Hey little missy. Alone?" A maniac looking man asked.

He is tall, muscular, and he is black. He is wearing a black leather jacket and worn jeans.

His eyes were red, and it's really scary. He is like the people who are taking drugs, like in the movies that I have watched.

"I...I'm ww...wit...with s…someone," I stuttered nervously.

He smiled maliciously.

"You don't lie well, missy." Then he laughed. The laugh of an evil.

I'm scared as hell right now.

I stood up from where I was seating, I carried the fifteen bags with me, and then I walked towards the exit of the mall.

But the man didn't leave me, he is FOLLOWING ME. I started walking faster, so does he. When I got out, I ran, and ran, and ran. But still, he keeps on following me. Until I don't know where I was anymore. It's just so dark, and there were no people anymore. It just made me scared even more.

Then it's a dead end. I have nowhere to run anymore.

"Nowhere to hide now...or run," he said darkly.

Tears started pooling in my eyes. The man wants to rape me. Oh my God, please save me.

He went towards me, and I started shaking. I feel so weak, and vulnerable. I wanted to scream, but no voice comes out of my mouth.

Then he was in front of me. He pinned me into the wall painfully, and I gasped in pain. My shopping bags flew to...I don't where.

"Please, let me go," I said, my voice full of fear.

He just laughed at me. He laughed, and laughed as if something is funny about what's about to happen to me.

"It's not gonna hurt if you won't struggle. Just enjoy," he whispered to my ear, the he licked it. My stomach turned, and I wanted to vomit. I wanted to vomit on his face.

I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE. THINK ISABELLA.

I need to fight; crying won't do anything good to me.

So I struggled to his grip. I screamed, and yelled for help. I kicked all that I could kick. But it didn't stop him.

He threw my jacket, and then he started tearing my shirt. I tried to punch him, but I was too tired. All I can do now is cry, and watch him as he take advantage of me...maybe he would kill me too. But at least I know that I fought for my life.

I just close my eyes so I couldn't see his evil face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" My angel said. He seems angry.

Then I could feel that he is dragging the evil away from me. They were right; angels do keep us away from devils.

I was too tired. I fell down on the ground, and I curled up into a ball.

**...**

"Bella? Bella?" My father was in the verge of panicking.

I opened my eyes. Then I realized what happened to me earlier. I looked at myself. I'm wearing a white dress now. I have bruises on my arms, and my back hurts.

"I know your back hurts, Bella. Don't worry

Nothing was broken. You just have a big bruise there, and it's sore," Carlisle said.

I looked around my room. They were all there, the Cullens including Jasper and Rose...Rose was sobbing.

"I shouldn't have left you, Bella," she said between her sobs.

"No, it's my fault. I came late," Edward, who was wounded badly, said. He was seated on the couch beside the window.

I wanted to punch the both of them, they were both nuts.

"Shut up. It's no one's fault, okay? It's an accident, nobody is to blame. Just be happy that Edward and I were safe," I said weakly.

Esme nodded.

"We are genuinely glad that the both of you were fine. Thank God," Esme said tenderly.

Dad kissed my forehead, and a tear escaped from his eye.

I chuckled.

"I love you, Dad," I said, and then I hugged him tightly, which caused me to flinch. My arms hurt so bad.

"She must rest now, she looks tired already," Alice said.

"Right. Let's go now," Carlise said.

My dad nodded, and then he stood up. He looked at me, and then I gave him an assuring smile. Aunt Liza kissed my forehead, and then she went beside my dad. Dad wrapped his arm

Around her waist, then they disappeared. The Cullens left too.

"Edward, wait," I said to Edward before he could leave.

He turned to me.

"Come here, I want to say something," I said.

He complied, and then he sat beside my bed.

"Thank you." I sat too, even though it hurts.

"Uh...you're welcome," he said without looking at me.

"I think you deserve a little reward," I said playfully.

He gave me a puzzled look. I just smiled at him.

So I kissed him on the lips. I didn't intend to make it long, but since he responded to it, it went deeper.

Air was essential so we pulled away from each other.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Maybe I was dead now if you didn't save me. You are my guardian angel, my savior," I said with all the emotions that I could put up.

"Guardian angel, huh?" He chuckled.

I chuckled too. Then I fell asleep in his arms again. I'm starting to have this as my favorite place. This is a place where I know no one can hurt me, because Edward would never let them.

* * *

**Poor Bella...;(**

**What do you think of the chapter? Please tell me!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Ishi :)**


	8. Twilight Academy

**This should have been posted earlier, but because there was an error with my account, it was delayed.**

**So read, enjoy, and review **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**The Truth **

**Chapter 8 – Twilight Academy**

I woke up, hoping that last night was just a nightmare, but it wasn't.

The sore spots on my body proved that, especially my back. I was almost raped and killed. Maybe if Edward didn't come in time, I'm in the headlines of the newspapers and the news, _"A CHIEF OF POLICE DAUGHTER RAPED AND KILLED."_

Edward must have left last night...

I can feel myself blush as I remembered what happened last night, when we kissed. It was amazing, and different. But I know that it's wrong to have a reaction like that...we are siblings.

I don't think that I can walk well. But I really need to go to the bathroom, I want to clean myself, then have breakfast...I'm pretty hungry.

Then Aunt Liza entered.

"Good morning, Bella. I'm here to help you," she said thoughtfully.

"Good morning...I just need to go to the bathroom and have a bath," I said truthfully.

She smiled softly, and then she helped me to stand. My back still hurts badly, and it took us a few minutes before I could manage to walk. She helped me to sit on the toilet, and then stood up again.

Every time that my face contorts into pain, and I could see worry on her face.

After that, she made my bath. She said the warm water would relax my body, and my muscles.

And she was right. I did feel better after the bath.

After she helped me dress up, and dry my hair, she helped me to go back to bed again.

"Thank you, Aunt Liza. You're so kind. Edward's lucky to have you as his mom." I couldn't help but smile when I said that. Of course, she smiled too.

"You're very welcome my dear. Are you alright now? Do you have some trouble sleeping, are you having nightmares, or is there still a fear in your heart when you remember what happened to you last night? Are you traumatized? Oh god, I'm so worried." She is almost panicking.

I shook my head. "There is none. I assure you I am fine. I am trying my best to forget what happened. I admit I am scared; I'm scared to be alone outside. I don't feel safe anymore."

Then my stomach grumbled. Aunt Liza smiled softly.

"Don't worry I'll have Edward to protect you, he's your _big brother_ now, you know," I felt guilty at her words. She continued, "It's obvious that it hurts you when you walk. I'll have Edward bring your breakfast here. He won't be long."

"Thank you."

Then she went out of my room, walking as graceful as ever.

A few moments later, Edward entered my room with a tray of foods. There's fruit salad, choco chip pancakes (my fave), sausages, and eggs. Water and orange juice for drinks.

"Hey, good morning," he greeted.

He was wearing his crooked smile, and it was obvious that he is glowing. He is happy.

He set down the tray beside my bed.

"Good morning, thanks for food. It's so many I don't think I can eat 'em all," I said playfully.

"Hmm...It's fine. I just need you to take a bite of each so you could take your medicine."

"Oh, you're a doctor now," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah that's what I thought, but you said last night that, I am your guardian angel, so it changed. Isn't Bella?" He whispered in my ear.

I didn't see that he went closer, he was fast.

Chills run down my spine with his words. I suddenly want to attack him with a kiss, but I stopped myself. He might give another meaning to it.

_But Bella, how about your kiss last night? What do you think he thought of that? He thinks that you are attracted to him too. You made him hope that you could return his feelings._

Yeah, yeah, I know. But I won't let that happen again…I will not do that again. I would stay to be his sister and his friend, not more than that.

_But what about the thing that you feel about him, you love him Bella._

But I can't, BECAUSE IT IS WRONG.

I need to stop talking mentally to myself or else I'll get crazy.

"I want to eat now," I said in a bubbly tone.

Then I started eating. I ate first the heavenly chocolate chip pancakes. I consumed them all. Then I took a bite of sausage and egg. The fruit salad was amazing; I know Aunt Liza made them. I ate more, until I realized that there were no more food left. I was shocked with myself. Am I really that hungry? Oh well, I didn't have dinner last night.

"I thought you couldn't consume them all. Wrong estimation, Bella," he said in his velvet voice.

I blushed. This is so embarrassing.

"Uh...about last night...what happened to the guy?" I asked, the remnants of last night came back to me. I shuddered at the thought of the guy.

He looks worried at me. Well, everyone is still worried at me. They all think that I am traumatized because of what happened last night…I think so, just a little. I just feel too vulnerable whenever I think that I am being alone.

"He is in jail. Char—your dad took him there. He is so close at shooting him, but Uncle Carlisle and the other officers stopped him," he answered.

I honestly felt relieved. That guy deserves to be locked in prison after all the things that he's done to me.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Aw, he really cares about me.

I gave him a nod, but he doesn't seem to believe me.

**...**

Days passed in a blur. I can't believe that it's already Monday, the first day of school, my first day as a junior, and Edward as a senior.

I can walk now, even though my back still hurts a bit. I just need some support. Aunt Liza managed to make mine, Alice, and Jasper's schedule the same, because of what I said to her…that I am afraid when I am alone. And she said that Edward would always be watching me whenever he can, and he will surely protect me when something goes wrong. It's funny; Edward will be my bodyguard for the whole school year. I wonder how that would turn out.

My uniform is really cute.

It is a maroon blazer with the school crest, white inner blouse with a red and silver stripes necktie. While the skirt is black and it's a bit short. It just reaches above my knee. Then socks, which is a bit long, it covers most of my legs, but it's fine, I'm not planning to flaunt much skin. At last, my cute black doll shoes.

This is my first time to wear a uniform since I didn't study in a private school before. But it has an advantage since I won't be having a problem with clothes I need to wear at school. Nobody could judge the thing that I am wearing because we all wear the same stuff.

I put on some cologne, put powder on my face, lip balm on my lips, brushed my hair, put on a hairpin to keep the long bangs from falling down, then I grabbed my shoulder bag which Aunt Liza gave me, and then I went downstairs.

Edward is there, sitting on the couch, and reading a book.

He looks stunning in his uniform too. He is wearing a polo shirt inside with the necktie like mine and a blazer like mine, black pants, and black shoes.

He must have noticed my presence. He placed his book inside his bag. He stood up, and then he faced me.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready," I answered, assuring.

Edward will give me a ride today since my car is broke.

We went towards the front door, but before we could go out, Aunt Liza called us.

"Edward, Bella! Wait! I need to take pictures of you," she said as she descended from the stairs with a digital camera in her right hand.

I can't help but laugh, I feel like a prep who is about to go to school for the first time.

"Mom, is that really needed?" Edward asked; his hand running absentmindedly through his unruly hair, making it messier than it already was.

"Yes, I think. I want to capture everything that would happen in this family. And look at you two, you look cute," she said with a low chuckle.

So with that, she walked closer to us, then she asked us to pose.

I stood still then I smiled, Edward did the same. Aunt Liza took a picture.

"Another pose, please," she said with a confident smile.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked cautiously.

He chuckled, "I think I'm posing."

"Oh, you are?" I asked sarcastically.

Then the camera flashed. Oh great, a stolen shot.

"Aunt Liza! Why did you took a—"

Aunt Liza interrupted me, "Don't be angry my dear. I can see that you are closer to Edward now, well that's great. Now, pose again for me."

So Edward and I made poses while Aunt Liza took pictures.

After taking so many pictures, she let us go.

We went out, and then we went in his silver Volvo.

He started driving. I didn't know that he is a speed maniac, like Rosalie. I feel like I am riding a roller-coaster.

"Edward, slow down please we might hit something, or someone," I said, my voice full of fear, and panic.

He just laughed and ignored me.

After only fifteen minutes, we arrived at the school. I finally felt relieved.

We entered the enormous golden gates of the Twilight Academy. There were luxurious cars everywhere. Some are getting out from their limo, and their butlers are opening their doors for them. Some are using latest gadgets. Many are wearing diamonds, silvers, and gold. All of them look rich.

I have heard things like this about this school, but I never believed them. I thought people and stuffs like this only happen in movies. But I was wrong, this is reality. I am really here, in this exclusive school.

Today is probably going to be a crazy day.

* * *

**Thanks to paralighter4ever, my beta :)**

**Thanks for reading**

**-ishi :)**


	9. Like or Like?

**I got 250 hits on the last chapter and I only got four reviews? Aw, that makes me sooo sad, I worked hard for the chap and I've dealt with an error, and I've done everything just to update…:(**

**But anyway, thanks for those who reviewed, also for the faves and alerts! I really appreciate them! **

**Thanks to my beta, ****paralighter4ever**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 9 – Like or Like?**

As soon as I went out of Edward's Volvo, I saw Alice's, Emmett's, and Rose's cars enter the school.

They parked their cars near ours. Alice was the first on to get out, and she ran towards me.

Alice looks like she came out of a manga book. The uniform really suits her.

"Bella, you look stunning!" Alice squealed.

I blushed.

"Oh, not really. Thank you," I mumbled.

"I'm so excited to start my senior year here! I'm sure that this school year is going to be fun, isn't Bella?" Rosalie said as she went beside Alice.

"Yeah," I answered, trying to put enough enthusiasm on my voice.

Rosalie, well, she looks like a runway model as always. Even if she is wearing the same uniform that we are wearing, with her it looks different. It looks like something that was taken from a display in the mall.

Soon, the boys were also there. As always, Emmett gave me a big bear hug, and Jasper greeted me politely.

They kept talking about what it would be like to study here.

"Alice, Jasper, come on our first period will start in ten minutes. We still have to find the room," I said while checking my watch.

"Aw, okay, let's go Jazz," Alice said while dragging Jasper from the boys.

…

My, Alice, and Jasper's first period is English. I sat beside Alice, and Jasper sat on her other side.

The people here must know that we are new to this school. They keep on glancing on us, as if we are aliens. Ugh, I just hate attention.

When the before the bell rang, our teacher entered the room. She looks strict and sophisticated. She is wearing the uniform for teachers. White long sleeves with the school crest on top. Black pencil skirt, and she's wearing black pumps.

When the bell rang, she introduced herself. She is Ms. Williams. My first impression was wrong; she was very gentle and kind. I'm sure many students will like her.

We had an orientation with the subject. The requirements were said, and also the criteria for grades were given. We were also asked, what do we expect for the subject, and what are the things that we want to learn or clarify.

Many students participated, but I'm not one of them. I've always been quiet in class. But my grades were good because I'm good at written activities and outputs.

I didn't notice that an hour has already passed. I'm enjoying listening to Ms. Williams.

After that we had Biology with Ms. Banner. We also had orientation with her.

Then we had a twenty minute break.

Alice decided that we should meet up with Edward and the others.

So after five minutes, we are all in the cafeteria.

The couples were sitting beside each other so I was left with Edward.

"How's your day so far?" Edward asked.

I shifted my gaze to Edward.

His green orbs met with my brown ones. He smiled crookedly. He's dazzling me! My God.

"F...fine, ho...how abb..out you?" I stuttered.

He chuckled softly.

"Good, this school has great facilities. The teachers are great."

"Yeah."

Then some kind of music played.

Everyone looked at the big plasma screen in here. I didn't notice that earlier.

Then a woman appeared on the screen.

"Good morning everyone, this is Principal Meyer. I request all of you now to go to the Auditorium. I have something to announce. I'll see you all. Good day," the woman-principal said.

The screen was off, then the people started going out of the cafeteria. As newbies here, we didn't know what to do so we just followed them.

On the fourth floor of this building we found the auditorium.

We sat in middle of the left wing. When we were settled, we watched as more students fill the room.

...

"Good morning to all. I should've met all of you during the time of your first period, but there was an emergency meeting so I wasn't able to do so. Now, I want to welcome all of you, the old and new students. To the new students, I'm Stephenie Meyer, the principal of this school." She paused.

"I want to announce that the signing up of the clubs would be tomorrow. We have twenty-one clubs. Each club could only have a maximum of fifty members. So you must be early so that you can sign up to the club you like. And the try-outs for the sports club would be later this afternoon, at the gym 1 for basketball, gym 2 for volleyball, and at the baseball field for the baseball. Old students you may now go. For the new students, you'll be left here for I will be explaining you the rules and regulations of this school.

...

Three hours later, she was done explaining. The rules were so many, and I haven't really paid that much attention. I even felt sleepy. I'm so glad that it ended.

It's lunch time already.

We all had lunch together. I spent the excess time of the lunch break in the library. As expected, my body guard, Edward followed me.

The library here is really packed with good books. I think there more than fifty shelves here.

...

I grabbed _Pride and Prejudice_, and _Sense and Sensibility_. I really am a Jane Austen fan. I also got _Romeo and Juliet_, and my fave, _Wuthering Heights_.

I sat on the chair, and then I decided that I would read Romeo and Juliet first.

"You like that?" Edward asked as he sits beside me. He also has some books with him.

"Um, yeah. So romantic, but so sad," I answered.

"You know. Romeo is an idiot," Edward tormented.

I got somewhat angry with what he said.

"Why'd you think so?" I hissed.

He smiled at me.

How could he be smiling when I'm getting angry?

"Bella, when you love a person you shouldn't die for the—"

"He died for her, because he loves her so much, because he couldn't survive without her. Bec—"

"You shouldn't die because, if you really love that person, you would live for him or her. Do you think when you die; he or she would like it? Isn't it would be better if you can grow old together and watch as the family you built grew larger and larger." He seems so serious.

Edward is really a deep person. He thinks of one thing so much.

"Yeah, I think it's great to grow old with the person you love. Watch your grandchildren run and play..."

_**BRIIIING!**_

The bell rang; gosh I didn't notice the time. I ran to the librarian's desk, then I wrote the titles and the account numbers of the books that I wanted to borrow on my library card.

After that, Edward said his goodbye to me, and then he left.

I tried to find Ali and Jazz but I can't find them. They must be in class already.

I have no clue where my drama class was. My schedule sheet is with Alice, and the rooms are located there. Oh god.

I'm already ten minutes late. I started running in the corridors. I looked at each class.

And then suddenly I bumped someone. I fell flat on my butt. It has somehow affected my back. It started hurting again. I thought the pain was gone earlier.

"Ow," I whispered. I'm in the verge of tears, both from pain and embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Miss. I'm just running late from my Drama class," the guy that I bumped said.

"Oh, are you a junior?" I asked immediately.

"Yes, why?"

"You know I'm also running late from my drama class. Can you accompany me, I'm new here," I explained.

He nodded, and then he helped me to stand up from the cold tiled floor.

He helped me to walk. My left arm is placed on his shoulder, and his is arm wrapped around my waist as we walk.

After five minutes we arrived at our class.

"BELLA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Alice exclaimed from her seat. Everyone's eyes were on me and this guy. "You two are 25 minutes late. Give me a good reason why," the teacher asked.

"I fell, he helped me," I said confidently.

"Fine, go take your seat."

We took our seats at the back of the room.

We sat beside each other.

I realized that I still don't know his name.

"I'm Bella, and you are?"

"I'm Andrew, nice to meet you," he said politely, and then he smiled.

He is cute...well more than cute. He is actually hot.

He has black hair, hazel eyes, and he has cute dimples on his cheeks. Many girls must like him.

"Nice to meet you too, and thanks for helping me," I mumbled.

"You're cute you know," he blurted.

I blushed, the automatic reaction to me.

"You're even cuter when you blush. I think I like you already," he said.

This guy must be crazy. We just met and he likes me already?

_Yeah, just like Edward._ What's wrong with guys today?

"I'm just joking. You must've seen your face, you look so annoyed," he laughed quietly.

I elbowed him.

"Ow," he hissed in pain.

"So, you're new here huh?" he asked playfully.

"Yup. Isn't I told you earlier," I said sarcastically.

He laughed softly.

"So what's your subject after this?"

"Spanish."

"Oh, what a coincidence, that's my next period too. Don't tell me you'll have math and P.E. class after Spanish."

"Oh my, we have the same subjects," I gushed.

"So, maybe it would be nice if I would be your friend," he offered.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

So we spend the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other. We never ran out of topics.

During the math we played 20 questions, but we scribbled our questions and answers on a pad paper, since the teacher is so strict about the noise and we're afraid to get caught talking. When he asked his 20th question, he asked for my cell phone number. I glared at him, but I still gave it. He said that it's fine for friends to exchange numbers. He also gave me his.

After the P.E. class we said our goodbyes and we separated ways.

I texted Alice to meet me in front of the library.

After five minutes she arrived with Jasper and Edward.

"Bella, you totally like that guy, aren't you! And wait...it looks like he likes you too!" Alice accused.

I just laughed at her. "Alice, Andrew and I just friends."

"But the way you talk to him, there's something not-so-normal. And he's totally hot! It's your chance Bells."

"Nothing is not normal; it's just platonic, okay?"

She smiled evilly. "But Bella, remember that one thing leads to another."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

I looked at Edward. He seemed to be pissed. Maybe he had a bad day.

"Let's go home now, Bella. I'm tired," Edward muttered.

**...**

Edward still hasn't talked to me since the drive home.

I wonder why...was it one of his mood swings?

That night Andrew texted me. He asked how I was and what I was doing tonight. I texted him back, I said that I was fine, and I'm just reading some lessons in advance.

After that he asked some more questions, and then we talked about random things. I didn't realize that it's almost midnight. I enjoyed every conversation with him. We just had so many things in common.

I decided that I should sleep now or else I won't be able to have enough energy for tomorrow. So I texted him…

_**I think we should sleep already, we still have school tomorrow. –Bella**_

Just after a minute my cell vibrated.

_**Aw, I can't, I have insomnia. –Andrew**_

I laughed quietly, and then I replied.

_**Stay up, and I'll sleep…haha –Bella**_

He replied,

_**You're so mean! –Andrew**_

I quickly replied.

_**I'm not! I just want to sleep, is that bad? *pouts* -Bella**_

After sending that, my lids gave up and I fell asleep. Maybe I'll just explain to him tomorrow that I was too sleepy that I fell asleep.

I think I like him already…but I'm still not sure if it's just like or _like_.

But maybe if I will like him, my feelings for Edward will be forgotten…I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

**I need a new beta for the edited version of "It's My Life." If you are interested, please pm me. Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-ishi :)**

**PS: Do you want an EPOV?  
**


	10. How an Angel Could Break My Heart

**The song is a bit oldie (I think I was a year old when it was released), but it really is beautiful. **

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts!**

**Thanks to my beta, ****paralighter4ever****.**

**Read, enjoy, and review ;)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**

* * *

**

**The Truth**

**Chapter 10 – How an Angel Could Break My Heart**

_**I heard he sang a lullaby  
I heard he sang it from his heart  
When I found out thought I would die  
Because that lullaby was mine  
I heard he sealed it with a kiss  
He gently kissed her cherry lips  
I found that so hard to believe  
Because his kiss belonged to me**_

_**How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wished I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart**_

_**I heard her face was white as rain  
Soft as a rose that blooms in may  
He keeps her picture in a frame  
And when he sleeps he calls her name  
I wonder if she makes him smile  
The way he used to smile at me  
I hope she doesn't make him laugh  
Because his laugh belongs to me…**_

The next day, Edward still didn't talk to me. I really wondered why.

On our way to school, I decided that I need to break his silence.

"Edward, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing... I was just tired yesterday. I'm so sorry for my actions," he answered, his eyes focused on the road.

"It's alright, you have nothing to apologize for, I understand."

He nodded.

...

We had a half day schedule today which would only be spent for the signing up of clubs and for the club meetings.

As we entered the gates of the school, we were given a flier where the clubs and the corresponding rooms were printed.

After accepting the fliers, Edward parked in the spot yesterday.

The others were early today, and it looks like that they were waiting for us.

"Good morning, guys," I said when I got out of the car.

"Morning, Bells," They all greeted back.

"What club are you guys joining?" I asked them.

"I got accepted at football yesterday," Emmet said proudly.

"Rose and I are joining the Junior Designer's club. I'm sure it would be amazing. We get to design clothes and shoes, and even have a fashion show. Ooh, I'm so excited." Alice was really excited, it's very evident in her pixie voice, and oh I almost forgot, she was bouncing.

Rose and I were laughing at her actions.

"I'm good at playing the saxophone, so I'll be joining the, Musician's club. Edward, are you joining that club too?" Jasper looked at Edward.

I wonder what instrument Edward plays. He never talked of any, and we don't have any instrument at home.

"I am, I haven't played since me and my Mom got here. I missed playing the piano. Mom ordered a grand, it should have been delivered after the wedding, but there has been a problem with the shipping. I'm expecting it this week though," he explained.

Alice looked at me.

"What about you Bells, what club are you joining?" she paused, and then smiled mischievously. She continued, "It would be nice if you would join us. We can dress you up, do your hair— you could be our personal model!" She started bouncing again.

But I shook my head. Joining that club would be something not for me. Can't they see that I can't even let a day pass without tripping? And then they are planning to turn me into their model.

"I'm joining the Young Librarians club, but if it's already full, I'm joining Young Writers club. You know I love books and writing."

I heard Rosalie whispered, "So boring."

I knew my hobbies sounds boring to other people. But what can I do if those things are my interests? Those are my passion. And I'll make sure that I'll enjoy every club period that I'll have here at school.

**...**

When the bell rang, the students came rushing inside the school building. The principal was right we must hurry so we could sign up for the club that we like. It looked like there will be a stampede.

"COME ON ROSE!" Alice exclaimed before dragging Rose, and then they ran too.

Jasper and Edward just walked, as if they were sure that they are going to get in.

Me myself, I didn't rush too.

After fifteen minutes, I went to the library, of course the room for the young librarians. But the club was already full, so I went to room B-201, the room for the Young Writers club. There were only nineteen people there, with Andrew included. I didn't know that he likes to write. When he saw me, he signaled me to sit beside him, so I did.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Everything's great. I didn't know that you like to write," I mumbled, and then I smiled at him.

He shook his head nonchalantly, and then he smiled in return.

"I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be at the musician's club, I can play the guitar and write songs, but the Masen guy and the Whitlock guy filled in the 2 spots left in club. This is the only club that's free, well I have no choice. And I can write songs, which means I also have a little talent in composing poems. Lastly, I need grades for co-curricular you know?" He winked.

"Oh, okay. So how did you sleep last night?" I teased.

"It's was already 4:30 when sleep came to me. And my alarm clock woke me up at 6, I barely got some sleep."

"Poor you," I teased him again.

He was about to say something, but our moderator came in.

"Good morning, I am Miss Gilbert. It's very nice to see you all. I know that our club has the least member, but I hope that wouldn't down all of you. We need to show all of them that we can successfully publish the school newspaper. Can I count on you guys?"

"YES!" We all answered.

At the first two hours of the meeting, we introduced ourselves to one another. Then we had some sharings to meet new friends. I met Eric, the photographer of the club. I also met Angela, the editor-in-chief of the club, and Jessica, the feature editor.

After that, we had our break, which I spent with Andrew.

We were beginning to grow closer and closer. I think we could be called close friends now. It's like I have already met him before. Everything about us just seemed to be natural.

I learned so many things about him already. His parents own pretty number of malls, in short, they are rich. He has six year old twin sisters. He said that they were cute and adorable. They were also studying here, but they are at the pre-school and elementary building.

He said that he will introduce me to them, and I looked forward to that.

**(EPOV)**

During recess I saw Bella with that guy again. I can't really help to be protective over her. What if that guy tries to hurt her? What if he is a player? What if he takes advantage of her?

"Hey Ed, looks like Bells has a new friend," Jasper said behind me.

"Yeah," I said annoyingly.

I saw Jasper furrowed his brows.

"You're jealous," he declared.

I looked at him with shock.

"You know, I can read emotions or something like that."

"I am not," I lied.

"Liar," he argued.

"Said I'm not," I said through my teeth

"You are, I knew it. The way you look at her says it all. But Edward, she is your sister. You ca—

"

"I know, and I'm trying my best to forget about it. I tried avoiding her at first, but I realized that I can't do that because we live in the same roof and I'm sure that our parents will get worried. The reason why I drank with you and Emmett is her. I thought I could escape with alcohol, but I was wrong. When I am sober, reality hits me...hard. And she knows about it."

Jasper looked at me with shock.

"She knows it?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, I told her when you guys came to our house for the first time. I just can't keep it anymore from her, so I took the risk."

"What did she say?"

"She said that we can't because we're siblings. She said that it was wrong and I should just treat her as my sister. So I did what she asked, even though it's hard and it's breaking me. And don't tell the others what I told you."

Jasper chuckled then he nodded.

He composed himself then he said, "You sound like a girl, man."

I punched him lightly on his arm. "Oh, shut up."

"So what do you plan?" He asked.

"I guess, I have to forget my feelings for her permanently, I just don't know how," I answered.

Jasper smiled mischievously, just like what Alice always does. He really spent much time with that pixie. And it looks like that he was planning something big.

"I'll help you. You know what other people say? You can forget a girl with another girl. I'll help you find a new girl," he said.

I shook my head immediately. What is he thinking?

"What are you thinking Jazz? That idea is insane!" I exclaimed which caused a few people to look at me.

"Just trust me Ed," he said confidently.

**(BPOV)**

A month had already passed, and things were going great at school. I'm pretty sure that my grades are good this first quarter. Andrew has also been hanging out with Alice, Jasper, Em, and Rose. But not with Edward, Edward doesn't seem to like him. And I think they have only talked twice.

It was just last week when Edward introduced us his new girlfriend, Rachel. She is beautiful, so beautiful. She has straight dark brown hair and dazzling sapphire eyes. She is taller than Rose, few inches shorter than Edward. She knows how to fix herself. She also looks rich, well who's not rich here in Twilight Academy?

She is nice too, well behaved, and very refined. She was taught well how to behave like a princess.

I was glad for Edward because he has found a girl who is perfect for him. He must have realized that the love that he felt for me was purely sisterly love, nothing more, nothing less.

It was just funny when I feel a pang in my chest whenever I see them together. Whenever I see them laughing together, holding hands, and whenever they are so sweet…it kinda hurts me. And honestly I have no clue why.

Edward rarely spoke to me anymore. We just managed to have a conversation whenever he drove me to school. I'm afraid now that we won't be able to talk anymore since dad bought me a new car.

When I have started driving myself to school that's when he started driving Rachel to school. I guess he wanted to do that long time ago; he just couldn't get rid of me because of our parents.

_The following week, I finally lost it…_

Our parents are at Esme and Carlisle's, so I was the one to prepare our lunch.

I went inside Edward's room, and I kinda forget to knock.

I opened the door of his room, and I walked inside.

"Edward lunch is rea—"

I was shocked with what I saw. I can't believe it. I just interrupted a make-out session. Edward and Rachel was making-out in the couch. Oh my god.

They both looked at me with shocked eyes. Rachel untangled herself from Edward, and then Edward tried to fix his messy hair. Edward was about to say something, but I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that Rachel's here," I apologized, then I rushed downstairs.

I didn't realize that I was crying until I heard my own sobs.

I immediately called Andrew, and I asked him to pick me up. He sounds so worried at me, and just after ten minutes, he arrived here.

I told him everything that I saw, and then he brought me into an ice cream shop. He said that eating ice cream would make me feel better.

"I'm not a kid anymore Andrew, ice cream can't fix everything just like it used to do," I said between my sobs.

"Bella, it's an accident, there's nothing to cry about," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I cried and cried to his shoulder. I don't care if people are staring at us right now.

"But it hurts. I don't know why, but it hurts, my chest hurts whenever I see them together. And I just burst when I saw them like that," I said through his shoulder, I'm not so sure if he understood what I said.

"Why do you think it hurts Bella?" He asked softly.

"I don't know…but my chest—heart hurts. It feels like there's a hole," I answered, trying my best to be audible.

"Do you love him?" He slightly pulled away from me so that he could wipe away my tears using his hanky.

"Yes, of course, he is my brother," I answered with assurance.

"No, not that way, he is not your biological brother Bella; you know that something more could develop between you."

"He said before that he loves me…but I told him that we can't be more than brother-sister. I told him to forget his feelings about me. I just don't know why I'm acting like this right now. You know we're not anything; I shouldn't be acting like this! I shouldn't be jealous."

_Did I just say that I am jealous? Oh God, __**I am**__. I shouldn't feel this though!_

"Come on, let's go to my car, people are staring too much now," he said as he place his arm around my shoulder to help he stand up.

So we went to his car. He opened the door for me then I entered.

When he was inside, he pulled me into his chest, then he stroked my hair gently, that it made me feel so relaxed.

"Will you stay? Please stay; I need someone to comfort me. I just can't tell this to Rose and Alice. I just ca—"

I was about to talk more, but he hushed me.

"I'll always be here, Bella," he whispered to my ear.

He said some words that I cannot understand, since my brain was hardly processing at the moment. But his words seemed so comforting that it made me relaxed and fall into deep slumber.

* * *

**Comments? **

**Suggestions? **

_**Song Suggestions?**_

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi**


	11. Remember When

**Read, enjoy, and review.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 11 – Remember When**

_**These feelings I can't shake no more  
These feelings are running out the door  
I can feel it falling down  
And I'm not coming back around  
These feelings I can't take no more  
This emptiness in the bottom drawer  
It's getting harder to pretend  
And I'm not coming back around again  
Remember when…**_

_**I remember when**_  
_**It was together 'til the end**_  
_**Now I'm alone again**_  
_**Where do I begin?**_  
_**I cried a little bit**_  
_**You died a little bit**_  
_**Please say there's no regrets**_  
_**And say you won't forget…**_

_There's a girl and a guy in a beautiful meadow._

_"Do you love me?" The girl asked. Her chocolate brown eyes were so innocent._

_The guy pulled her onto his chest._

_He kissed her brown hair, and he gently stroked it._

_"Of course I love you. I love you so much that it hurts," the guy answered, then he gave her his crooked smile._

_The girl's face lit up with happiness._

_She nuzzled into his chest, devouring his sweet scent._

_But the guy pulled away from her. The girl was shocked._

_Why did he pull away? She asked herself._

_Then the guy's hands were on her face. He was pulling her to him._

_Their eyes met, the guy's green eyes are full of love and adoration. This made the girl blush into deep red._

_The guy kissed the girl's forehead before placing his lips to her. They shared the sweetest and the most innocent kiss ever._

_"I love you Bella."_

_"I love you too Edward."_

_And then they kissed again._

I dreamt of something, but I can't remember it…my head hurts a little.

I opened my eyes and I woke up in an unfamiliar room.

The walls of the room were painted blue, the ceiling was painted cream.

"She's awake!" A little girl's voice said.

"Bella!" Another little voice said.

I sat up.

The little voices were Andrew's cute little sisters, Althea and Ashley. They are wearing the same clothes as usual. But even though they look so much alike, I can still spot the difference. Althea has bigger eyes than Ashley; Althea has longer hair than Ashley, etc.

I'm in their house. I almost forgot what happened earlier.

My head aches a little. It must be from crying.

"Bella!" Ashley and Althea said excitedly.

"Hey, how are you both?" I asked them while rubbing my aching head.

"I'm fine," Ashley answered.

"I'm also fine. But Bella, our big brother is so worried about you. He was here earlier, but papa called him so he left. But he asked me and Alice to look after you," Althea blurted.

Oh, Andrew is worried. I shouldn't have involved him into this. I hate making other people worried.

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" I asked them.

The both pointed at the door in the corner of the room.

"Thanks."

I saw my flipflops on the floor, then I slipped them on, and I headed to the bathroom.

I went straight to the sink, and then I splashed my face with cold water.

I got a fresh white towel from the cabinet atop of the sink.

A wiped my drenched face hastily.

I hung the towel on a hanging rod then I went out.

Andrew was already there with his sisters. It looks like they were talking about something funny, because they were laughing and giggling.

"Hey, talking about something funny?" I asked while walking towards them.

They turned their heads to my direction.

"Yeah, uhm, I called at your place. Your mom—Aunt Liza answered it..."

Andrew was about to say more but I cut him off. "Did she ask why I am here? Did she ask who you are?"

"Uh, I said we were doing a report and that you were not feeling well that's why you were sleeping. I said we are classmates and friends. And she invited me tonight for dinner."

Oh, I wonder how Aunt Liza believed him. I mean he's a boy, and I'm a girl. Shouldn't she be thinking that we are doing something...ugh weird?

But anyway, I know she trusts me, which is why she's not so worried.

"We need to go now. We have dinner at six."

**...**

We pulled off in front of the gates of our house.

I just pushed the gates since it was already unlocked.

We walked inside. When we were inside the house, we found out that they were already in the dining room.

Rachel is there. She is sitting in the seat that supposed to be mine, beside Edward.

"Bella and her friend are already here. Well take a sit, both of you, so that we could start our dinner," Aunt Liza said nicely.

Andrew and I sat beside each other.

Soon we are all devouring Aunt Liza's suuuper yummy Alfredo pasta. One of these days, I'll ask her to teach me how to cook this.

"The food is really good," Andrew whispered to me.

"Yeah," I agreed with a smile.

"Mrs. Swan, your food is scrumptious," Rachel complimented Aunt Liza.

Aunt Liza thanked her, and she gave her a gentle smile.

After a few minutes, I noticed that Dad is giving Andrew death glares.

Dad met my gaze, and I mouthed him, "dad stop doing that, he's just my friend!"

He nodded, and then he mouthed a 'sorry.' We had strawberry cheese cake for dessert. It was delectable. Maybe I should suggest Aunt Liza to start a restaurant of her own; it would surely be a hit.

Everyone was quiet. It simply means that all of us are enjoying it.

It was dad who broke the silence.

"What's your family business, Mr. Evans?" Dad asked formally.

"We own a number of malls. My dad is the one who manages it. And probably after I graduate I will take over," Andrew answered.

"Good. At least I know that you have bright plans for the future. You can take care of my daughter," Dad blurted.

I didn't know that Dad could speak like that. I burst into laughter.

"Dad, we are just friends. Stop talking like that."

I saw that Edward's staring at me, but I just rolled my eyes.

...

We decided to hang out in the living room.

We are watching, "Red Riding Hood."

Amanda Seyfried is one of my favorite actresses.

I saw Edward's not paying any attention, while Rachel is really hooked on the movie. Edward is not really fan of werewolves. Rachel often clutches to Edward's shirt when she gets scared or shocked.

Edward, of course he's a sweet boyfriend. He strokes Rachel's back to comfort her.

"Are you alright? You've been watching that two too much," Andrew whispered.

I nodded and smiled.

I looked back at the screen. I was shocked, the credits are already rolling.

"The movie's done?" I asked Andrew in shock.

"Uh, yeah. As I said, you were watching them too much."

I blushed.

"It's almost nine, Bells. I gotta go now, just say thank you to your Aunt and Dad for me."

He said as he stood up from the couch.

"I'll accompany you to the door," I stated.

I also stood up.

I felt Edward's gaze on us.

"I also need to go now Edward, it's getting late," Rachel declared.

"I'll give you a lift," Edward said.

"I brought my car, remember?" She said sweetly to him.

"Come on," I said to Andrew.

I held his hand, and then we walked.

Rachel and Edward are the first one to get to the front door.

Edward kissed Rachel's forehead, then he pecked her lips.

I held Andrew's hand tightly.

"Bella," he said, almost a whisper.

"I'm fine." I faked a cheerful tone.

He said nothing; we just went to the front door silently.

I said goodbye to Andrew, then I went straight to my room to have a shower.

After showering, I wore a white sweater and pink pajama pants.

It's pretty cold tonight, and it looks like It's gonna rain.

I have always hated the cold and the rain since I was little.

I blow dried my hair, and then I slipped into my bed.

...

"3:32 a.m." I read the digital clock on my night stand.

I woke up with the sound of thunderclaps.

I admit…I'm scared of it. The sound makes my heart beat fast and irregular.

I could hardly breathe.

I covered my ears with pillows, but it didn't do the trick.

I feel so scared and vulnerable. Every time that it rains this hard, I remember the night that mom died. It was also raining hard during that night.

I clutched tightly at the sheets. I cried silently. But when the thunder erupted, I couldn't help but scream.

I sobbed loudly. I couldn't help it. I'm so scared.

"BELLA!"

I saw Edward's large frame in front of my door.

He ran to me and he sat at the side of my bed.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream," he said worriedly as he removes my tight grip on the sheets.

His touch on my hand made me feel calm.

I didn't know that I'm shaking until felt myself enveloped in a hug with Edward.

"Shh... Bella, stop crying. There's no need to be scared, love. I'm here. I'll protect you no matter what," he said calmly.

"Really?" I asked, my voice broke a bit.

"Yes."

"Edward, can't it just be me?" Damn, those words slipped accidentally from my mouth.

"What?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Can't I be the one that you love? I love you Edward! From the first time that I have seen you, I loved you already. I don't care about the others now. I don't care what they would think. I love you so much...so much that it hurts me whenever you are with Rachel. It should be me who is taking care of you, it should be me who is with you, I-"

He crushed his lips to mine. It was different this time.

Everything that we have controlled for so long was released; all the emotions, love, pain, anxiety, and so much more.

The feeling of his lips can be beyond explaining. There is nothing that you can compare to it. It was like his lips and my lips were molded for each other.

He slowly pulled away from me. I realized that I am desperately gasping for air.

"You should've that before. Bella, I love you too. I never stopped loving you. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours," he said softly.

My eyes were still closed when he said that. But when I opened my eyes, I saw his glassy and full of emotion green eyes.

"But how about Rachel? She loves you..." I couldn't help to ask this.

"I'll break up with her," he answered confidently.

"But she is more beautiful, smarter, and you are serious with her. You were making out earlier," I said insecurely.

"When will you ever see yourself? We made out because she was insisting it. What about you and Andrew?"

"We are best friends. What—why? Are you jealous of him?" I asked, and then I laughed softly.

"Yes," he admitted. Jealousy was spread all over his beautiful face.

Then I laughed loudly. I couldn't help it. I never really thought of it.

Then there was a loud clap of thunder.

I clutched tightly on his shirt, as if my life depended on it.

Then he was the one to laugh.

Karma's a bitch. I'll believe in that starting tonight.

"Stop it, I'm getting scared here," I said in an annoyed tone.

Then he became silent.

"I missed you so much, Bella." He suddenly became serious.

"I missed you too...so much."

"So will you go out with me on Saturday?" He asked playfully.

"Oh, sure," I answered gratefully.

We laid and slept on my bed for the rest of the rainy night.

**...**

The next morning, it was still raining a bit.

Edward said that he would break up with Rachel today. He also confessed to me that he only dated Rachel because of Jasper, and because he wanted to get rid of his feelings about me. But he failed to get rid of those feelings because of what I said last night. And I'm kinda glad for that.

He still picked up Rachel, because he didn't want her to think that he'd do something life altering today.

My words are getting dramatic, that's what happens when you are in love.

Yeah, I'm heels over head...I mean head over heels over Edward Anthony Masen.

I felt like bird that was freed from a birdcage. I feel like I can do anything. I feel like I can go anywhere. I feel so alive. Above all of that, I feel so giddy.

I drove happily to school.

As I enter the school. I was welcomed by Andrew.

He is not wearing a uniform.

He is wearing civilian clothes.

"Good morning, Bells," he greeted.

"Why are you not in uniform?" I asked.

"I'm leaving. You know, my dad's business requires it. The headquarters of the company is moved to Los Angeles, so we need to move too. I just learned it yesterday, everything is already fixed. I can't object, even though I don't want to go. My father has already made up his mind, and once he's made a decision, nobody could change that."

I hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to miss you. Thank you so much for being such a good friend to me. I love you Andy." When I said my nickname for him, the tears that I have been holding in my cheeks fell down.

"I'm going to miss you too and I love you too, Belly. I'll call and text you. I need to go now, bye bye." He whispered, '"bye bye," to me.

He pulled away from me. And I can help but cry even more.

"Bella, don't cry, don't make this difficult for me," he said dramatically.

I punched him playfully, and he pretended to be hurt.

"You are glowing Bella, what happened when I left last night?" He smiled evilly.

I blushed.

"Ha. Ha. Bella, something happened, spill," he demanded.

"Ugh, you sound like Alice! Well, we're together now. I confessed to him last night, and he said that he still loves me. He said that he will break-up with Rachel. You know, after the confession, I felt relieved. As if the heavy thing that I've been carrying for so long was gone, as if someone took it."

"Well, congrats. Bella, I'm so glad that you are happy now. At least now that I'll be gone, someone will take care of you. I trust Edward; I know he cares so much about you to hurt you."

"I know."

He looked at his wrist watch, and his eyes widened.

"I need to go now, Dad hates tardy people," he said hurriedly.

He gave me another quick hug.

"Bye. Say to the twins that I'll also miss them." I waved my hand as he walk to his car.

I waved my hand as his car disappears.

Andrew has been a great part of my life. He has been a good friend to me. I know he likes me at first, but I know that, that feeling disappeared when we fully met each other. We both learned that we are good for each other. We are good partners, in a friendly way. When we need comfort, we both seek for each other. But we are not lovers. Our relationship is platonic. We find comfort at each other so we stick with each other.

I'll never ever forget John Andrew Evans.

Out of nowhere, I heard someone calling my name.

"Bells!"

I looked around, but I found no one.

"I'm here silly." He said as if I was blind.

I looked at my back. I saw the person that I least expected to see in this school.

"Jacob? You're going to study here?"

He nodded.

* * *

**Sorry for the errors, this is unbeta'd. I've been waiting for days, but no document is coming… I just don't want to keep you guys waiting.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	12. Arms

**This is just a short chap, and it's midnight...  
**

**I have a slight writer's block...**

**I think I have read four fanfic stories and some articles on Candy magazine just to come up with something...**

**Anyway, just read, enjoy, and of course, review :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 12 – Arms**

_**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start**_

You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

I didn't have much time to ask Jake why he is studying here in Twilight Academy, because the bell rang. But later, this lunch, I am going to interrogate him. He didn't even call me, he didn't even text me!

"Bella, are you alright?"Alice asked while taking down some notes.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" I answered feebly.

"You're not, is there something wrong?"

"None, just le—"

Miss Williams looked at us, and she cleared her throat.

I ducked my head on my desk, and I let my thoughts float on random things, just to get distracted from my own complicated thoughts.

…

Hours passed in a blur, four subjects were done, and I failed one quiz. I didn't even know that there was one. That only proved that I was not listening.

It's already lunch time, time to interrogate Jake.

I texted him that I will be waiting for him at the cafeteria so we could talk.

While walking on my way to the cafeteria, I saw a crying Rachel, walking fast, and not caring about the people who she hits on her way.

Then there was Edward in front of me. I know he feels bad for hurting the girl. But what can he do if he does not love her?

"Oh my gosh, Edward, I didn't know that it would be that bad," I said as I walk closer to him.

He didn't say anything. He grabbed my hand, and dragged me upstairs.

"Hey, where are we going? I'll be mee—"

"We are going to have lunch, "he declared.

"But the cafeteria is located on the ground floor," I insisted.

He ignored me, and I'm starting to get pissed.

Five minutes later, we are at the rooftop.

I didn't know that this place existed. There is a garden here. There are random flowers and plants. There are even butterflies flying around. And there is a table for two in the middle.

Edward walked me into the table. Then he pulled the chair so that I could sit.

When I'm already seated, he sat too.

"How did you set this up? This is so wonderful. Trying to impress me much?" I'm afraid I sounded like a giddy teenage girl.

He smiled proudly.

"I got help from the nice janitors."

"Don't tell me that you paid them, we're going to be in serious trouble," I blurted.

I looked at the food. Well, it is a cafeteria food. But that's not important. What important is that Edward is here with me.

"You don't have to worry any single thing. Just enjoy the lunch, 'kay?" He said while opening the bottled water from me.

"Thanks. Uhm, what did you say to Rachel?" I asked hesitantly.

"I told her that I found somebody new. I told her to find somebody she deserves because I'm not that person."

"But you are good person; you look good together...sometimes."

"You want me to go back to her?" He asked, feigning a hurt face.

I laughed softly.

"No. I want you here with me. I grew up being the only child, which means" I paused, and then whispered audibly, "I don't share the things I own with anyone."

"Oh, what a possessive girlfriend." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I don't remember you, asking me to be your girl," I said playfully.

He shook his head nonchalantly with a crooked smile planted on his face.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked confidently. As if he knows that my answer will be yes.

"Yes." I think that I smiled ear to ear.

"Is it bad that I do not feel bad for Rachel? I'm the reason why she's hurt. It just bothers me, you know," I admitted.

"I'm glad you're talking to me about this…It's not bad Bella. It would be worse if I didn't break up with her. You know?"

I nodded.

**...**

Dismissal soon came. I immediately went to look for Jake.

I found him on the parking lot. He is about to go inside his car.

"Jake! Wait!" I shouted while running towards him.

I didn't know that I was running on a wet grass. It was slippery of course, and I am clumsy.

Bang! I lost my balance.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but I didn't feel any.

Jake caught me; his tan arms were supporting me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Still too clumsy, Bells." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

Once I was on my feet I hugged Jake.

I can't help it. I missed him so much. We haven't seen each other in months. He hugged me in return.

"I missed you too, Bells. But there are eyes staring. It would be better if you will pull away now," he mumbled.

I slowly pulled away from him.

Time to ask questions.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are going to study here? Why here, isn't it's too far from your place? And why did you enrolled late?" I asked.

"Whoa, easy Bells, one by one. I failed to call you because my cell broke. We were cliff diving and I kinda forgot to take it from my pocket, it was submerged to water, and it won't open anymore. I got in this school because of a scholarship; it's fine even though it's far. I wouldn't just reject an offer as big as the scholarship here in this extravagant school. Lastly I'm late because I had a problem with my old school, you know some records were missing, but they found it after two months. Then I enrolled here, I'm glad that they accepted me even though I'm late" he answered genuinely.

I just nodded.

"Jake, you should buy a new cell," I insisted.

"I've got a new one. Here, just save your num," he handed me his cell phone.

I punched my number, saved it, and then I gave it back to him.

"I'll call you, 'kay? I gotta go now. I really missed you, you should visit us soon. I'm sure the boys miss you too."

I smiled at that. Jake's friends were always nice to me. They even once tagged me along with them in cliff diving. It was fun, but I almost drowned that day. Dad never knew anything about it. I'm sure that I'd be grounded if he knew it.

Jake gave me a quick hug, and he said his farewell.

"Is he your friend?" A voice from behind said.

I almost jumped in shock; there was Edward behind me with an amused expression.

"Edward, don't do that!" I said angrily.

He just chuckled.

"Who's that guy?" He asked again.

"He's my best friend. Our fathers are best friends, and we grew up together. He lives in the res in La Push," I answered.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Let's go home?"

"No, not yet. I can't be alone with you at home."

"Same here, there are more eyes here. We can be together on Saturday anyway. You asked me out, remember?"

He shook his head nonchalantly; a smile is still plastered on his handsome face.

We walked to our cars, and he sneaked one kiss on my cheek when he thought no one was looking. I really hope there was nobody looking. Because if there was somebody, we would get into a really serious trouble.

**...**

At home, of course we needed to pretend to be brother-sister. Treat each other in a non-lover way.

I have to admit that it's hard and awkward. I'm also feeling a little guilty. I hate lying to Dad.

I know if we are in a relationship like this, it will be really hard to keep it. We both know that everyone has to know...but in the right time. When we are both ready to take the risk.

"Love, what are you thinking?" Edward asked in his velvet voice while peppering soft kisses on my shoulder.

We are cuddled on his bed in his room. It's pretty late; we know that our parents are already sleeping. So there will be no one who'll see us. We are alone here, in our own little sweet world.

"Have you ever thought that, one day the others have to know about us?" I mumbled.

His lips moved to my neck, and I muffled my laughter. I'm so ticklish.

"I know that. But not now, it's too soon," he stated.

I just nodded.

I yawned involuntarily. Edward chuckled.

"What's funny?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

He has been laughing in every little thing that I was doing lately. Do I look like a clown or something?

"You're just so cute," he said smoothly.

I elbowed him. "Liar."

"I'm saying the truth."

I shook my head and buried it on his chest.

His arms automatically wrapped itself around me.

"Can I sleep here?" I asked sleepily.

"Sure, it'll be my honor," he answered happily.

I kissed his lips good night, and then he started humming me an unfamiliar but soothing lullaby.

* * *

**Sorry for my errors.**

**The song in this chap is "Arms" by Christina Perri**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! I'd like to know what you think of the chap.**

**-Ishi :)**


	13. Trouble is a Friend

**I don't know how I can survive this summer vacation. You know, I'm living with the person that I hate the most. Everyday is like a living hell to me. ;(**

**Please expect shorter chapters, but faster updates...**

**BTW, thanks for the reviews!  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 13 – Trouble is a Friend  
**

**_Trouble is a friend but trouble is a foe, oh oh_**  
**_And no matter what I feed him he always seems to grow, oh oh_**  
**_He sees what I see and he knows what I know, oh oh_**  
**_So don't forget as you ease on down the road..._**  
**_He's there in the dark_**  
**_He's there in my heart_**  
**_He waits in the wings_**  
**_He's gotta play a part_**  
**_Trouble is a friend yeah trouble is a friend of mine_**  
**_oh oh_**  
**_So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm_**  
**_I won't let him win but I'm a sucker for his charm_**  
**_Trouble is a friend yeah trouble is a friend of mine ..._**

"Wake up, love," Edward said velvety.

He started placing soft kisses on my cheek.

I smiled wholeheartedly.

This is the best way of waking up.

I opened my eyes only to meet his.

I can see love and contentment in his eyes. I hope he saw the same in mine, because that's also what I am feeling.

I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Morning," I mumbled.

He kissed me again.

"Morning." He smiled crookedly.

His arms around me tightened, I can feel him sniffling my hair.

"I love the smell of your hair...mhmm, strawberries," he said through my hair.

"Hmm?" I started trailing kisses on his neck, and his grip around me tightened even more, but not in an uncomfortable way. He groaned.

"Bella, you gotta stop, we need to get up," he said, his voice was strained.

But I didn't listen; I just trailed my kisses until my lips met his.

I kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

I don't know why I'm acting like this. It feels like my brain was thrown out of the window. I cannot control what my body and heart wants.

Suddenly he stopped responding.

He untangled himself from me.

When I have analyzed the things that I have done, I blushed deeply. I acted like a…slut.

What am I thinking?

"I... I'm sorry," I stuttered.

He chuckled.

"No need to be sorry, love. Come on, I'll accompany you to your room before our parents wake up," He said while getting up from the bed.

I stood up too.

He held my hand as we walk out of the room.

I wrapped my arms around his waist...

"I don't want to go yet," I muttered.

He rubbed my back soothingly.

"I know," he whispered to my ear.

Suddenly an evil plan came to my mind.

I moved my arms until my hands were on his sides. And then I tickled him. I know he's also ticklish like me.

Edward laughed loudly, and I'm pretty sure that our parents heard it.

He pushed me off of him, with not so much effort. (I know he's just showing me that he is stronger than me :p)

He initiated his hands in a weird position, but it is faced towards me.

"I'm ready for revenge!" He said comically.

"Oh no," I said under my breath.

He slowly walks towards me, and of course, I'm backing off.

When his body was just inches from mine, and I have no escape since my back is already on the wall, he reached for my waist.

He isn't even touching me yet, but I shouted, "No!"

We heard the door of our parent's room opening; Edward moved two feet away from me.

"What happened?" Aunt Liza said worriedly.

OH. MY. GOD, what am I gonna say? I need to think fast!

"I… I saw a big rat, and I was scared. I was just going to the kitchen because I am thirsty," I blurted.

They seemed to believe it. I sighed quietly.

"Really?" Aunt Liza's eyes widened.

"Uhm, yeah, it ran down the stairs," I lied.

"I should tell Mariah to clean properly, or I'll have to fire her," Aunt Liza said flatly.

I just nodded.

I saw Edward looking at me expectantly, as if he also wanted me to make an excuse for his existence here.

I was about to say something, but Dad spoke. "What is Edward doing here?"

"I asked help, I was scared." _Lie._

Dad seemed convinced.

"I'm going to my room now. I need to prepare for school," Edward stated.

"Me too," I said.

When we are all settled in our respective rooms, I quickly called Edward.

When he answered the phone, I started laughing hard.

"I can't believe I did that," I said, muffling my laughter.

I heard him chuckle. "That was close; I thought we are going to get caught. You're a good actress, huh?"

"Oh yeah, I've been practicing lately," I said sarcastically.

**...**

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. I can't believe it, time does fly fast.

Semester break have started last week, and it's only a week before Christmas.

It has been two months already since Edward and I got together. Andrew has been calling me. He said that it was boring there and he will be visiting after New Year. He has also sent me an advance Christmas gift. He sent me a charm bracelet.

Only me, him, and Jasper knows about our relationship. Yeah, Jasper knows. Edward said that Jasper, asked him the reason why he and Rachel broke up. Edward _"accidentally"_ said it to Jasper. And he said that Jasper is his best friend and the secret will remain as a secret. I just hope so, because once Alice knew it, I know that she will tell it to the whole family. Yeah, I know that she is my best friend and I trust her, but she really has a big babbling mouth.

I've been thinking of what to give Edward this Christmas.

I think I have saved enough of my allowance to buy gifts for Dad, Aunt Liza, Edward, and my friends.

Rosalie, Alice, and I have started looking for gift items yesterday at some bazaars.

The items there are not that expensive, but beautiful.

I have already bought shirts for dad and a beautiful handmade scrapbook for Aunt Liza, since she love pictures and taking pictures.

So I just need to buy gifts for Edward and the others.

I think I'll do that alone. I don't want them to have a clue on what things I'm going to buy them.

…

We are at the Cullen mansion. We are all bored this vacation so we all decided to hang-out. The girls will be having a girls' night, and the boys, they said that they will be trying the new gaming consoles that Emmett bought.

Alice decided that we should do our nails first, and after that we will have a movie marathon. Not much activities because Rose arrived here late. We don't have all the time. They said we should not sleep that late because we will go shopping again tomorrow. Rose and Alice have been doing a lot of shopping lately because of the holiday sale. And of course, they were dragging me with them.

I excused myself out of Alice's room and I went to the bathroom to change my clothes. I wore a white tank top and blue pajama pants.

I know they will object, because they asked me to wear a night gown just like what they were wearing.

When I was done changing, I grabbed my bag of toiletries and the clothes that I have been wearing earlier.

When I went out, I saw Edward leaning on the wall.

"Hey," he said, as if there is nothing weird with him being there.

"Hi," I answered then I continued walking in the hallway.

"Wait," he said, the he grabbed my elbow.

I turned and faced him.

He quickly kissed me on the lips.

"I missed you already," he said under his breath.

"It has just been two hours," I said, and then I chuckled.

Our faces were still inches from one another.

The things that I have been carrying fell on the carpeted floor.

I wrapped my arms on his neck and I pulled him to me.

Our lips met again. But this time, it was a passionate kiss.

It was the kind of kiss that made me forgot where I was. It is just me and Edward.

When air became necessary we pulled away from each other.

"We could get caught," he said.

I just smiled at him.

"The girls are busy," I reasoned.

He kissed me again. My hands somehow managed to reach his bronze locks. I'm sure that it will be messier.

"Bella? Be—, oh my God!" Alice shouted.

I pushed Edward, and I started grabbing the things that fell on the floor.

"What are you two doing?" She asked angrily.

Tears quickly welled up my eyes.

"Alice...we... I'm going to explain," I said in my little voice.

"Alice, Bella and I are together. I love her, she loves me. End of discussion. Please don't tell the others," he said firmly.

Alice's mouth opened in shock.

"What will she not tell us, huh? Edward? Bella?" Rosalie said as she appeared on the hallway. "Alice, tell. Me."

"Nothing much, I just saw the both of them making out," Alice said sarcastically. I also heard the hint of anger in her voice.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rose said furiously.

Oh no. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Sorry for the errors.**

**Comments? Suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :)**

**-Ishi :)**


	14. So I Thought

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 14 – So I Thought Part  
**

Five minutes later we are all sitting in the living room.

I'm glad that Carlisle and Esme are not around.

After twenty minutes of explaining, all of them knew all about Edward and I.

Alice and Jasper had a little fight, because she knew that Jasper knows about us.

"This is just so wrong, you know you are siblings. How can you do this? Did you ever think of your parents' feelings about this?" Alice insisted.

The tears that I've been holding earlier finally fell.

"But the feelings just came. We can't do anything about it. The both of us...we tried to stop it...but we are both hurting. Neither of us can still take it," I said before I finally broke into sobs. Edward held me and started rubbing my shoulder soothingly.

"But we are not blood related," Edward said determinedly.

I saw Emmett nodded. "He has a point guys."

They all left us for awhile. They said that they just need to talk about it intently.

An hour and a half later, they returned.

I'm afraid that they'll hate us. They will hate Edward because of me. I can't even imagine that. Ugh! This is all my stupid heart's fault.

They returned to their previous seats and they looked at us. I can't read emotions, but there is one thing in common about their eyes, tenderness and understanding. I just hope that I saw the right thing; if not…then I don't know what to do.

"It's fine with us. We can't do anything about it anymore. Just like you said, it just came. It's unexpected so there is no one to blame. We love you guys," Rose said.

I'm so shock and so glad with what she said so, I stood up, and I hugged her tightly.

I looked at Alice, she smiled at me, and soon she joined us in our hug.

Then Emmett joined, then Jasper…

"Ed, what are you waiting for?" Emmett said good-humoredly.

I heard Edward chuckle and soon he is huddled up with us.

"I love you guys! I'm so glad that I have friends like you," I said happily.

Emmett tightened the hug.

"Ow!" We all shouted at him.

**...**

The activities for the night continued.

We separate ways before ten more minutes of talking.

Edward kissed my forehead before letting me go with the girls.

"Night," I managed to say before Alice dragged me into her room.

**...**

8:30 pm, just three hours and a half before midnight. They wanted to be bed at eleven so we only have two hours and a half.

Rose picked the movie. She picked, The Notebook.

Alice said that she didn't want it because she was so sick of it. But in the end, Rose still won.

So we are now watching it while stuffing pop corn and french fries into our pretty little mouths.

Me, myself, I have also watched the movie numerous times. But like Rose, I never got tired of it.

The movie makes me wonder if I'll ever find true love, just like Noah and Allie. It also made me want to have a large family. It made me want to grow old and gray with the person that I love the most.

But somehow, it seems impossible. With the complicated life I have, I don't even know if we can survive. I don't doubt my feelings for Edward and his to mine, but we are really kind of struggling. Sometimes I want to hug him, or hold his hand, but I can't. People will easily judge us. They will be thinking that it is incest.

_INCEST_, I hate the sound of that word.

I know that when the time comes; we want to get settled, for example. Our parents need to know. I know more hurdles will come on our way. I just hope we can jump on it together, and if there will be an instance that we fall or trip, I hope that we will stand hand in hand and will continue until we reach the last.

At the end of the movie, we are all a crying mess.

"Alice, I thought you hate the movie, why are you crying?" Rose said angrily.

Rose has been really moody lately. Maybe, she's just PMS-ing.

"Who wouldn't cry with that? They are so sweet. Dying in the arms of your true love...oh my gosh," she said giddily.

I chuckled at them. They keep on arguing, but still they are close friends.

"I want to have what Allie and Noah had," I said without realizing that I really said it. The girls looked at me.

"Hmm, you already have that, dear. Guess you have wish for another thing," Rose said in a melodramatic way.

I smiled confusedly at her.

"You have Edward, idiot," Alice blurted.

"You think he's my true love?" I asked immediately.

They both laughed at me.

"Yes," they said in harmony.

"Oh." I raised an eyebrow at them.

**...**

The next morning we woke up a bit late. We just can't sleep last night. We keep on talking and talking and talking. But when sleep slowly came to me and Rose, Alice started to get more hyper.

She started babbling about shirts, dresses and shoes.

It took an hour before Rosalie knocked her up. Rose gave her a soda with a sleeping pill. I'm very glad that she did that.

At 2 am we finally slept.

9:30 am, we went to Starbucks for brunch. After that we went into another massive and crazy shopping trip.

I'm really glad that I have understanding friends like them.

Things are going pretty well. I'm afraid though.

Gran once said, "After the good, comes the bad."

I wonder what's going to happen next.

…

"It's midnight, Merry Christmas everyone!" Alice squealed happily.

We decided that we will all spend the Christmas at the Cullen household.

Aunt Liza said that it will be more fun if we will celebrate it as a big family. And it truly does.

You can really feel the spirit of love and giving.

Yesterday we decorated the whole house. And it was really fun. I have done that before, but it is different now. I'm with my friends and with the people that I love.

I'm nervous about the gifts. Sometimes I'm thinking that it is not expensive enough for people like them...or it is not enough for their taste.

"Let's eat, and then open the gifts?" Esme suggested.

"Sure," Dad answered.

So with that, we all stood up from our seats in the living and then we headed into the dining room.

There were so many foods on the table. But I'm sure; it is Emmett who will consume the most of it.

"Come on! Let's eat," Emmett said impatiently which caused all of us to laugh.

We all devoured the food that Esme made. There is just one word to describe it, and it is: DELICIOUS.

After eating we went back to the living room to open our gifts.

All of them received nine gifts, except from me. I received eight gifts, it is the largest number of gifts that I have received for Christmas so far.

I'm sure that if Dad didn't marry Aunt Liza yet, we are spending Christmas at La Push with Billy, Jake and his sisters. Since Mom died, we never celebrated Christmas at home, doing that will just make us miss her even more.

I gave Edward new music sheets, because he loves to write music.

I opened the first present that I received. It was from Aunt Liza. It was in a small thing rectangular box. I pulled the ribbon, and I opened the box.

It contains several gift cards for the newly opened spa in town. I also saw the same gifts for the girls.

"Maybe we could all go to the Spa together," Rose suggested.

Suddenly, I saw Alice's eyes lit up. "Dad, you bought me a Porsche?

Carlisle nodded. Alice rushed to him and hugged him.

The rest of the night flowed seamlessly. I have received only eight gifts.

Edward hasn't given me his gift yet. What if he didn't buy any for me?

I don't like gifts, but when I thought of that, Edward not buying me a gift, I kinda feel disappointed. I prepared something for him, but he didn't even made an effort for me.

When they all retreated to their rooms, I volunteered myself to clean the pile of gift wrappers on the floor.

"I'll help her," Edward offered.

"Make it fast kids, you need to sleep too," Dad said after a yawn.

Aunt Liza wrapped her arm on Dad's waist, and they went upstairs.

I made sure that there is nobody to witness us, before I hugged Edward.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered to his ear before kissing it.

I felt his arms wrapped around me and he nuzzled his face on my hair.

"What's your gift for me?"He asked.

"Why? Didn't you open it yet? What's your gift for me?" I returned his questions.

He pulled away from me and handed me a cd case, with of course, a cd inside.

I opened the case and I saw the words printed on the cd.

"_Canzoni __per__la mia __Bella"_

* * *

**Sorry if there are errors...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Ishi**


	15. This is Love

**Hey guys! I'll be gone for a while because we're going out of town. I'll probably be updating next week...**

**Last reminder, please review! There are many hits, faves, and alerts, but there are only few reviews. You know reviews make magic! It makes me (I know not only me, but also the other writers who are also writing a story here) want to write more. It gives inspiration ;)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 15 –This is Love  
**

**_If you could be anywhere that you wanted to be_**  
**_ With anyone that you wanted to be with_**  
**_ Do anything that you wanted to do_**  
**_ What would it be and who would it be with you_**  
**_ Time flies but you're the pilot_**  
**_ It moves real fast but you're the driver_**  
**_ You may crash and burn sometimes_**

**_ This is why we do it this is worth the pain_**  
**_ This is where we bow down get back up again_**  
**_ This is where the heart lies this is from above_**  
**_ Love is this, this is love ..._**

When we were done cleaning up the gift wrappers, we retreated to our respective guest rooms.

I'm glad that I brought my portable dvd player with me.

I placed there cd that Edward gave me.

The cd played...

"My love, this cd contains the music that I have created for you. I hope you'll like them. The first track that will play is the song that I wrote when we first met. The sadness that I saw in your eyes and the longing in your voice were my main inspiration. This is also the thing that I hum to you before you sleep. This is called, Bella's lullaby."

His voice was very velvety. I feel like I'm floating in clouds.

Then the music started to play.

It is really the song that he hums me whenever I can't sleep.

It's kinda different now because it is played in a piano. It's a bit haunting and depressing at first, but in the end it changed a bit. There is a little hint of joy and happiness.

Seven more songs played. Edward narrates first his inspiration for the song before the music plays.

My favorites so far are Bella's lullaby and My Forever Love.

I prepared for bed and then I played the cd again.

At exactly 4am I laid on my bed.

A smile was still planted on my face as I drifted to sleep with my lullaby playing on the background.

**...**

The next morning I woke up with my roaring cell.

I picked it up without even looking who it was.

I'm pretty sure it is the pixie. Only she does this.

"Alice, it's too early for shopping," I groaned weakly.

But I was shock because I heard a manly chuckle.

"Love, it will be better if you'll greet me good afternoon," he said in his warm velvet voice.

Looked at the wall clock on the room. It's already two in the afternoon. I blushed. I have already missed breakfast, and well—lunch.

"Sorry, I thought it was Alice. Thanks for your gift, it was wonderful," I mumbled on the phone.

"Thanks too. I'll have something to make more music for you. You know, you are the best inspiration that I have ever had. Every time I see you, I want to make something new."

A tear escaped from my eye.

"Let's just talk later? I'll just do my personal necessities," I said softly.

"Um, 'kay. Bye, love you."

"Love you too, Merry Christmas!"

I hung the phone.

Nobody even woke me up to tell me that I have missed breakfast or lunch. I know that if Edward didn't call me, I'll still be sleeping, and I wouldn't be up yet.

I rushed into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. Then I went back to my room to change my clothes and to dry my hair. I changed into a gray sweater dress and black leggings that Alice got me during our shopping trips. I slipped on my silver flats, brushed my hair, and finally, I went downstairs.

I found all of them, except from Edward in the living room. Looks like they are watching an old movie.

Esme quickly noticed me.

"Bella, you're up. You missed lunch and breakfast. Do you want me to prepare food for you?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Thanks, but I think I'll just make it on my own. May I borrow your kitchen for a while?" I said shyly.

"It's fine dear. Help yourself with everything you need. Feel free to use anything in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

Before going to the kitchen, I went to Alice's side.

"Where's Edward?"I whispered to her.

"He's still in his room. Maybe he's still sleeping," she whispered back.

"Thanks."

She nodded.

I walked out of the living room, and then I headed to the kitchen to cook food.

I got eggs and bacon from the fridge. I fried them. After frying, I made fried rice.

I got everything ready in the dining room. I placed two plates, two glassed, two pairs of spoon and fork, the food, and the orange juice.

But before eating, I headed to Edward's room so I could ask him to eat with me.

When I got there, I didn't even knock. I just opened the room. I saw him sitting in the couch while playing with the strings of a guitar.

"Want some breakfast lunch?" I asked playfully.

No answer.

"Edward?"

Still no answer.

"Hey Edward? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Uh, I'm fine. I was just thinking of something—well someone." He answered faintly.

Who could he be thinking? He looks sad, isn't he should be happy because it's Christmas?

"Who is it?" I sat beside him.

He rested his head on my shoulder as he spoke. "Elaine, my sister. I can't visit her today like I used to do every Christmas. Her grave is in Alaska. It's obvious that I can't go there now. It's so far."

I held his hand and I intertwined his fingers with mine. He closed his eyes; his face is full of pain and anxiety.

I rubbed his back, trying to calm and soothe him. I kissed his cheek, and his face softens.

"I'm visiting my mom today; do you want to come with me?" I offered.

"Sure," he said weakly.

"Let's eat our breakfast lunch first." I smiled cheerfully at him.

So with that we walked hand in hand to the dining room.

After we ate, I asked dad if he would allow me and Edward to go to the cemetery.

Dad didn't allow us at first because he said that there will be a snowstorm tonight.

But we promised that we'll go home early and with too much pleading, he allowed us.

We are now inside Edward's Volvo.

He is still not talking that much and I don't like it.

He started the engine and then he started driving.

He drove like a speed maniac as usual. I'm actually pretty used to it. I don't feel like throwing up anymore whenever he is driving this fast.

Ten minutes later, we are in the Forks Cemetery.

We are still filled with silence as I guide him to the very familiar path to me. A cold breeze swept, I shivered, and I tugged tightly on my coat.

Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder when he saw that I shivered. He always knows what to do. I gave him a thankful smile. He returned a crooked smile to me.

After a few more minutes, we are finally in front of mom's grave. I got three white candles from the paper bag that I am holding.

Edward helped me place the candles in front of the tombstone. He also lit it.

I looked down at my mom's tombstone.

I smiled, but a traitor tear escaped from my eye.

"Mom, this is Edward," I pointed at Edward. "He is the guy who makes me so, so happy. I know if you are still here, you will also like him. He is exactly the guy that you want me to be with. Remember when you said that you want me to be with a guy who is a gentleman, kind, and loving. He is that guy mom. I love him mom. He is the son of the woman who loves me and dad so much. Dad still doesn't know about us, but I promise that I'll tell him in the right time. I know you'll be happy for me. I really, really miss you mom. I love you."

I looked at Edward; he was focused on what I was doing in front of my mom's grave. I saw tears pooling in his eyes.

He knelt down in front of the tombstone; he cleared his throat before speaking. "Mrs. Swan, I want to thank you for bringing Bella to my life. I love her so much, and I promise that I will never do anything to upset her. I'll always be here for her; I will never leave her side even whatever happens. She is the best thing that's ever happened to my life." Emotions were very visible in his voice as he speaks. I know that he meant every word that he said.

Edward stood up, and he shoved the snow that's on his pants. When he's done, I grabbed his hand, and I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Before going, I left mom a box of her favorite chocolates.

It also started raining snow. I know many people here in town are not enjoying Christmas outdoor. This storm is not a surprise though. It always rains and storms here. But now it's just the ice that's falling.

"Let's be quick, before it snows hard. It will be hard to drive," Edward said immediately.

We walked briskly even though it is hard to walk in the carpet of snow on the ground.

Looks like The Bad came right now. We are so dead.

Edward's Volvo is missing, and it is raining snow that will eventually lead to a storm.

I looked at Edward, and I shivered at the cold air. It is still cold even if I'm wearing layers of clothes.

"We can't make it home," Edward himself, declared.

"I know," I agreed. "But where are we going to stay? We are going to get hypothermia here."

"The Chapel?" He suggested and pointed at the small white structure behind us.

"Guess we have no choice," I said hopelessly.

We walked towards the chapel, when we got there he found out that the doors are unlocked so we welcomed ourselves inside. Of course there will be no people here in this weather.

"I think we should stay in the attic. I heard that the caretaker lives there. I heard that he is not here. I heard that he went to his province for Christmas. There must be a fireplace there."

"You're a gossip girl."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes playfully.

We retread to the attic without knowing what's ahead of us.

…

We're lucky that the attic wasn't that dusty. There's a fire place, extra sheets, a mattress and electricity. That means there is light.

Edward is lighting up the fire place and I am placing the bed sheet on the mattress on the hardwood floor.

When we were done with our business, we cuddled up inside a blanket on the mattress.

"Edward, I'm scared. I don't know what will happen to us here," I admitted.

He hugged me tightly.

"You don't need to be scared. I'm here, I'll protect you. You are my life now, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you, and I will never be tired of saying it and expressing it," he said sincerely.

He's been too expressive lately. As if he was going away. As if he is savoring his moments with me.

"Edward, is there anything wrong? Is there something that is bothering you? Please tell me, I'm so worried." I looked at him pleadingly.

"College," he mumbled.

"What about college?"

"Don't you understand? I'm leaving in a few months. I don't want to be away from you, I don't know if I can." His pained face made me feel guilty.

"Edward, where are you planning to study?"

"Harvard, mom wants me to go there."

"It's pretty far."

"I know maybe I'll just wait a year so that we can go together."

I slightly pulled away from him.

"No, it's not just reasonable. I don't even know if I'll get accepted there. You have to make your dreams co—"

"It's my mom's choice, not mine. If I had my way, I will just apply at the nearest college here."

"But it will be worth it if you study there. You know, better education background for your awaiting career."

"But I can't live my dream without you."

"We will make it work. It will work, I promise."

I cuddled with him again, and he nuzzled his face to my hair.

Even if we are not lying on the softest bed, it feels so comfortable here. His warmth and presence is enough for me to feel safe and comfortable

I heard his stomach grumble.

"Oh, somebody's hungry," I said playfully.

He chuckled.

"I have sandwich inside my paper bag, want some?" I offered.

"Why did you bring sandwiches here at the cemetery?" Confusion was spread all over his beautiful face.

I can't answer this though. I also don't know why I made and brought them. I just feel like I have too. I thought we would be hungry while we are on our way. I'm glad I made it; the both of us won't starve.

"I thought we would be hungry on our way," I said innocently.

He seemed to believe it. For the first place, can he think of another reason why?

I grabbed my paper bag and brought it near us.

I got two sandwiches. One for me and one for him. I also have two bottles of water.

"Are you worried about your car?" I asked.

His face expression changed again.

"Yes, of course, it is the first car that I got from my dad. But what can I do now, somebody stole it. But maybe Carlisle and Charlie can track it. I just hope so. And oh, have you tried calling them? My phone is left in the car."

I totally forgot about that. I grabbed my cell from my pocket. I was dreaded when I found out that there is no signal. I wouldn't be able to call dad.

"No signal." I faced my phone to him.

Edward's face dropped.

"Looks like we have to stay here all night," he declared.

We ate and drank. When we were contented, we snuggled back to the mattress.

"Maybe we can enjoy some alone time here," I suggested.

He chuckled softly.

"Maybe?" He smiled innocently.

"You know I hate uncertain answers."

"Okay, fine. I'm sure I'll enjoy it too." He smiled crookedly.

I attacked his lips with mine.

We kissed gently and softly, but it is enough to take my breath away. It is enough to make my heart beat erratic and feel butterflies in my stomach.

"I missed this," he whispered.

I kissed him again.

"Me too," I agreed.

He pulled me even closer to him, and he kissed me.

This time it was deeper, rougher and needier.

I can feel his hands all over me, and I think mine to his.

I admit that this way, I forget the problem that we are facing now. I don't feel scared or vulnerable anymore. I feel happy, fulfilled, and of course, loved.

This is the weirdest Christmas that I have ever had, but this is the best. For the first time in my life, I feel like I can breathe again. I feel like I can smile now without faking it. I can be happy without faking it. Thanks to Edward, I've finally found my sanctuary.

We are still blissful even if we have already pulled away from each other.

"I love you," I said, still gasping for air.

"I love you more than my own life," he said sincerely.

His words scare me and thrilled me at the same time. I really, really feel secure around him. It's like there are no secrets, lies and doubts when I'm with him. There are still a million things that I can use to describe how it feels to be with him, and how it feels to be loved by him. He is the only person in this world who has ever made me feel like this.

After a few more chaste and stolen kissed, we fell asleep.

* * *

**The song is _This is Love by The Script_ (I think they just had their concert here.)**

**Sorry for the errors ...  
**

**I know, most of my chapters end when they fall asleep...but that's how you end the day, isn't?**

**To the SE Asian people there, have a fun summer :)  
**

**Thanks for reading! REMEMBER to review :) **

**-ishi :)**


	16. Caught

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts on the previous chap...**

**Many thanks to my beta, paralighter4ever :)**

**R & R**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 16 – Caught**

I woke up with a very wonderful sight. My boyfriend's handsome face. His long lashes, which I envy because his are longer than mine, his pink cheeks because of the cold and his lips that are slightly parted.

I noticed that I'm still clinging to him and his scent is overflowing me.

But we need to get up. Even though we could just stay here, we really need to go home. I'm sure that our parents are really worried right now.

"Wake up, Edward," I whispered in his ear.

He slowly opened his eyes. I was struck by his emerald orbs.

"Good morning," he said while giving my lips a soft kiss.

I caressed his cold cheeks, trying to bring heat to them. He relaxed at my touch and he closed his eyes again.

"Don't sleep, we need to go home," I mumbled.

"Try your phone, there must be a signal now," he said lazily.

I removed my hands from his cheeks and I sat up.

He stood up and he lit the fireplace again, since it was getting very cold.

I took my phone out of my pocket. Gladly, there is signal already.

I immediately called Dad.

When he answered it I put the phone in loudspeaker so Edward could hear.

"BELLA! Where are you? We found Edward's car at Port Angeles. A man was driving it, he is in jail already. We went to the cemetery but you are not there. Where did you two go? Everyone here is worried."

I breathed in. Okay, I can do this.

"Dad, we're at the chapel across the cemetery. We stayed there because we can't go home since Edward's car was stolen. I tried to call, but there's no signal, maybe there was a problem with the network. Please pick us up now. We're running out of logs for the fireplace, and its freezing."

"We're coming, just say there," he said before hanging up his phone.

"They've got my Volvo," Edward keeps mentioning to himself, as if he cannot believe that it happened.

"Yeah, and we're going home!" I said cheerfully.

We tidied up the place then we went out in front of the chapel and waited for Dad.

Ten minutes later, he was there.

He is driving Rose's BMW. I know he borrowed that because there is a heater.

We rushed inside the car.

I removed my scarf and my coat since it's not that cold inside.

"Dad, I'm sorry for making you worried," I said softly.

"Me too," I heard Edward mumbled.

Dad has a calm expression, but he looks tired. He looks like he hasn't slept.

"No, no need to be sorry because that's an accident, nobody expected that, that would happen," he said, and then he yawned.

I hope that's also what he says when he finds out about me and Edward; I hope he is as calm as that. I hope he doesn't shoot Edward.

When we arrived, we were welcomed by warm hugs. Aunt Liza and Esme were crying, which made me cry too.

They've really accepted me to their family.

"I couldn't afford to lose another daughter again," she cried as she hugged me tightly.

I rubbed her back.

"I'm okay, Ma," I whispered to her.

She gently pushed me so she could see my face.

"What did you just call me?" She is smiling now while still crying.

"Ma? It just kinda slip, and you're my father's wife. I've been thinking of that lately...but if you don't like it..." I shyly said.

She pulled me into a hug again.

"No, I love it. I love you Bella," she said through my shoulder.

"I love you too!" I said happily.

A few more moments, we all went inside since it's getting really cold outside.

Esme, A—Ma, and I cooked breakfast together.

I baked chocolate chip cookies and croissants. Esme made creamy mushroom soup and fruit bowls for everyone. And Ma made her freshly squeezed orange juice and hot chocolate.

We were not yet done placing the food on the table when Emmett came.

He grabbed one cookie from the basket and stuffed it inside his mouth.

He moaned. "THIS IS SO GOOD!" He exclaimed. I'm sure the whole house heard it.

"Thank you." I laughed at his actions.

Soon, the whole family is eating in the dining room. They keep complimenting on the food.

"I'll be fat if the food is always like this," Rose said before munching the croissant.

We all laughed and we continued eating.

**...**

Time is fast when you are happy.

We are planning to spend our days at the Cullen mansion until New Year.

Edward and I would pretend to be brothers and sisters at the day and we would sneak up by night.

It's New Year's Eve today. We were all busy. The boys were going for a last minute shopping to buy fireworks.

We, girls were cooking the foods to be eaten later.

When we were done cooking, we prepared for the night's celebration.

Alice and Rose tortured me with a small make over. Alice made me wear clothes that I did not want to wear, a red shirt with cardigan and white frilly skirt that just reaches above my knees.

Rose made my hair and make-up, and it was pretty. Simple but beautiful.

**...**

"Edward, we need to go down now. They'll be suspecting us," I said against his lips.

"No, not yet. A few more minutes." He kissed me passionately and all my worries and protests jumped off the window.

My hands are in the hem of his shirt and I didn't notice that I was pulling it up. And soon it was gone.

His hands were all over me, while mine are rested on his hair.

We were carried away. We didn't care about the outside world. For once we didn't care about the possibility that we could get caught.

And then we were brought back to the real world when the door busted open.

"Oh my God!"

We were caught.

* * *

**Who caught them? LOL :))**

**Another question, what do you want to happen with this story?**

* * *

**I am planning to start a new story, here's the plot and tell me what you think about it...**

**Title: Where Are You Now?**

**Plot Summary:**

_**Bella and Edward had a one night thing. When Bella woke up from the most wonderful night of her life, Edward was gone. After two months Bella knew that she was pregnant. When the baby was born she left it to an orphanage since she knows that she cannot support her baby girl. After a year Edward and his sick wife decided to adopt a baby, so they went to the orphanage to look for one. When Edward saw Bella's child, he instantly fell in love with her and he decided that they should adopt her. So the papers were arranged so they can adopt her legally. During also that fateful day Bella realized that she wanted her baby back, but it seems that it's too late, her baby was gone.**_

**Um...what do you think? Should I write or not?**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S.**

**Kindly follow me at Twitter :)(just remove the spaces): twitter . com /IshiLovesIchigo  
**


	17. Fight

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts. I really appreciate all the reviews even though I do not reply to all of them :)**

**I'm writing "Where Are You Now." I promise Angela will not be Edward's wife...I actually never thought of it. I'm posting it soon, I'm still polishing the first chapter.**

**Thanks to my beta, paralighter4ever :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 17 – The Fight  
**

Oh my gosh, I thought it was Ma, Dad, Esme or Carlisle. It was only Alice.

I sighed in relief. I thought we are going to be caught, that was so close. I don't know what would happen if really one of the adults caught us.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt. But the others are looking for you. It's just ten minutes before midnight," Alice babbled. She was about to go out, but she returned inside. "Bella, come on to my room, I'll fix your hair and lipstick."

I looked at Edward, there's pink lipstick on his lips and in the corner of his mouth.

"Wait Alice," I said while wiping the lipstick off of Edward's mouth.

He was smiling like a fool, like it was alright even if there's lipstick on his mouth.

I pecked his lips before going with Alice.

She made magic with my messy hair and make-up. After just five minutes we were done.

The foods were brought in the backyard. There are Christmas lights all over the place. We all sat in the big blanket and we started the countdown.

"Ten seconds before New Year!" Emmett announced.

"Nine!" We all counted. "Eight… seven… six…five… four… three… two… one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Edward and Jasper lit the fireworks and we watched it bloom like flowers in the sky.

Then something happened simultaneously.

Carlisle kissed Esme, Ma kissed Dad, Jasper kissed Alice, and Emmett kissed Rose.

I got jealous at all of them. It's just unfair. I want to kiss Edward too.

Suddenly my phone vibrated inside my pocket.

Edward texted me.

_**I want to kiss you too**_

I replied.

_Me too._

_**Don't worry I'll make it up later.**_

_Really?_

_**Yes, anything for you, love.**_

_I'm looking forward to it._

"Let's eat!" Emmett shouted.

So with that, the celebration began and it was fun just like during the Christmas Eve.

**...**

The next morning, Edward accompanied me to Seattle so we can fetch Andrew in the airport.

When we got to the airport, we just waited a few moments before we spotted Andrew.

The first thing that I noticed about him is his hair. It was longer, but it really suites him. He looks more handsome, in a more different way than Edward.

"Andrew!" I called.

He saw me, and he walked briskly towards us.

When he's finally close enough, I gave him a big hug, and he patted my back.

"I missed you Andy!" He laughed softly.

"Miss you too Bells," he said.

Edward cleared his throat.

"I think we should go now. Mom cooked lunch," Edward said emotionlessly.

Oh, jealous Edward just came out of the cave. I should take care of this before it gets big. I already explained to him before that there is no need for him to be jealous, that Andrew and I are just friends. Maybe he was okay with it before because Andrew was gone, but now I just don't know. I hope he will listen when I explain.

But jealous boys are jealous boys. It will take a long, long explanation again.

Andrew just has a small duffle bag with him, so that means he will not occupy that much space in the car.

When we are all settled inside, Edward started driving, but this time it is just moderate. Maybe he is scared that his driving might scare Andrew just like what happened to me when he first drove me to school.

"So how's LA?" I asked Andrew who is on the back seat.

"Boring, no friends," he said nonchalantly.

"Impossible," I mocked. "You have no friends? That's unbelievable. You know you're nice, why won't anybody make friends with you?"

"I don't like the people in my school. They just make friends with you because of your money."

"That's rude," I said desolately.

"I know," he agreed.

We talked more about his life there and my life here until we got home. I noticed that Edward was silent during the whole drive. Maybe he was out of place.

When we got inside the house, Ma welcomed us and told Andrew the directions to the guest room.

Andrew ascended to his room so that he could rest.

This is my chance to talk to Edward.

I dragged him to my room and he came with me with no protest.

When we got in, I closed and locked the door.

"What's your problem?" I asked impatiently.

He huffed and he faced me.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Nothing?" I scorned.

I clutched my hands at the sides of my shirt. I'm getting annoyed when somebody lies to me.

"Edward, I thought you were okay with this. I thought you were okay with Andrew. I should've captured your face when you looked at him earlier. You are annoyed by his presence, you are jealous," I said, trying really hard to control my rising temper.

"Fine! I am. I should've captured how he looks at you when he talks with you. The boy has a crush to you. You should've seen his eyes. Ugh! Maybe his thoughts about you are—"

"Since when did you have the ability to read minds? Huh? Don't easily judge a person when you do not know them. I love you both, but in both different ways. I love Andrew as my brother, and I love as my boyfriend. Please Edward no need to be jealous. If you can't deal with that, please just don't talk to me. I can't handle your behavior," I said then the stomped out of my room.

I ran to the garden where I usually go when I need to cool down. I honestly thought—want Edward to run after me. But he didn't, he didn't even ask for apology. Why do guys have high levels of pride? I am really disappointed with him. I really thought he was not like the others. I don't know how I will deal with this. Maybe we both need space.

* * *

**They are not breaking up, but there's going to be a cool off. Edward has to learn his lesson, same as Bella.** **x(**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review...**

**-Ishi (currently enjoying a rainy summer;) )  
**


	18. The Note

**Okay, here's chap 18 :)**

**Thanks to my beta, paralighter4ever :)  
**

**Hope you enjoy...**

**R & R**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 18 – The Note**

It has been already three days since Edward and I had a fight. And Andrew needs to go home now. I convinced Andrew to let me drive him to the airport. And my charms worked.

On Andrew's first and second day, we spent it on catching up. Oh his third day here, we hung out with Alice and the others. We went to the movies and to the arcade. It was really fun, but it was incomplete. Edward was there, but he still doesn't talk to me. He is avoiding me.

_You asked for this, Bella._ My inner voice said.

_I know, okay, you don't have to rub it on my face. _I answered.

I regretted the things that I have said to him during that day. I knew I kind of over-reacted. I shouldn't have let my temper rule me. Well, my temper always ruled me when I am about to have my period. It was crazy and embarrassing, but it was the truth. Sometimes I got angry with no reason, and I easily got irritated.

I know I shouldn't have been angry with him, when he was just jealous. Being jealous was normal; I should have been shocked if he isn't. I knew I should say sorry, but I was inhibited with what I have done.

I helped Andrew pack his clothes. And then we descended downstairs.

"Bella, where are you going?" Dad asked.

"Uh, I'm going to drive Andrew to the airport," I answered.

"Can't he just call a cab?" Dad insisted.

"Dad!" I whined.

"Okay, but Edward will come with you," dad said firmly.

Edward who is seated on the living room turned his head to us.

"Edward, go with them, something might happen to Bella."

"Dad, I can handle myself, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"She doesn't want me to come," Edward muttered under his breath.

"If Edward doesn't come, then you won't too. Now choose," Dad said, there's a hint of anger on his voice.

"Fine," I huffed.

Dad rolled his eyes. "Go now, or I might change my mind."

"So stubborn," I heard dad said to himself as he disappeared in the kitchen.

…

The whole ride to the airport was very silent…uncomfortable silence. The air is full of tension, and I'm afraid that I'm going to burst if I talk. I didn't sit on the passenger seat

I was about to go down with Andrew, but he stopped me.

"Just stay here, huh? Thanks for everything. I really had fun with you guys," he said, and then he gave me a small hug. "Talk to him," he whispered to me before letting go.

I nodded. "I'll try my best," I said unsurely.

"Bye Bells."

"Bye, say hi for me to Ashley and Althea."

He nodded, and he smiled.

I watched as he walks and disappear inside the airport, just like the way he first left.

The whole drive home was still so quiet.

I wanted to talk so bad, but I can't. Not here.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I've done all my homework and I found nothing amusing to do.

Suddenly, my mind formulated a plan.

I was planning to talk to Edward tonight, when everyone was asleep.

**...**

I volunteered to help Ma to cook dinner. I really had fun with her. And she taught me some cooking tips.

We cooked spaghetti and made fruit salad for dessert. When we were done placing everything on the dining table, she called the boys.

I sat on my usual seat and I waited for them.

Edward entered the room first, and he sat beside me.

My heart started hammering inside my chest. My palm also started sweating. Ugh, I really hate what he does to me.

Soon Ma and Dad came to the room.

They took their seats and then we began eating.

"You two are silent these days. Is there a problem?" Ma asked worriedly.

"There's no problem. Everything's fine," I faked a happy tone and a smile.

"Yes, everything is fine," Edward agreed.

We faked smile to each other and then to our parents.

"Well, that's good," Dad said while munching a bread stick.

**...**

_**11pm.**_

I knew that Ma and Dad...and maybe Edward were asleep now. But I still resumed my plan, there is no way I was going to abort it.

I quietly went out of my room, and after just a few steps I'm in front of Edward's room. There was no going back now.

I sneaked inside his room. Lucky me he wasn't asleep yet.

He was playing the piano. He was playing my lullaby.

I quietly walked towards him. Gladly, I wasn't noticed.

I bend my body and hugged him from behind, and I felt his body jumped in shock.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly, his voice full of confusion.

I tightened my arms around his shoulder.

"I missed you," I said then I kissed his cheek.

I missed being close to him like this. I missed it being overflowed by his unique scent.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled.

"No, I should be the one to say sorry. I over reacted and exa—"

He turned and faced me.

"Then we're both sorry," he proclaimed.

I let go of him, and he stood up in front of me.

"There's one thing that I've learned," he said to me.

"What?"

"Trust."

"Oh."

"It's the key to every relationship. I trust you Bella, and I hope you trust me too. I promise I won't act like that anymore."

He pulled me into his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

We stayed like that for a while. Honestly I never wanted to let go, but I was a little bit sleepy. I yawned, and he chuckled.

He carried me bridal style and laid me to bed. He snuggled with me and he started caressing my hair gently.

"Whatever, let's just not fight again," I whispered sleepily.

I felt him nod, and he kissed my head.

"Night." I kissed him before I drifted to sleep.

**...**

Each day passed blissfully. We would sneak out whenever we can. And Edward promised me that in spring, he would bring me to a wonderful place, and I am so excited.

"Bella! We're getting late!" Edward called in front of my bedroom door.

"Wait! I'm going out!" I replied in the same tone.

I heard his footsteps disappear, he's downstairs already.

I grabbed my things and I rushed out of my room. I ran downstairs, I'm so glad that I didn't trip.

Ma offered us breakfast, but we really have to go.

Edward opened the door for me before I could open it.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He hopped in, and then he sped our way to school.

Today is the first day of school after the short break.

We both slept late last night, that's why we were running late today.

Exactly when he parked the car, the bell rang.

I rushed inside. I still need to get my things inside my locker. I went to my locker, and I punched the lock code. When I opened my locker, a white paper was hanging and there is something written in red blood ink.

I read it.

_**INCEST!**_

And at the back,

_**WE KNOW ABOUT THE TWO OF YOU. IT'S BAD TO KEEP SECRETS LIKE THAT, SO WE WOULD HAVE TO TELL EVERYBODY. GET READY.**_

Who could have possibly done this? Who else knew?

* * *

**Hmm...who could that person be?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi:)**

**P.S. Please check out my new story, it's entitled, "Where Are You Now."**

**Here's the summary again:**

_**Bella and Edward had a one night thing. When Bella woke up from the most wonderful night of her life, Edward was gone. After two months Bella knew that she was pregnant. When the baby was born she left it to an orphanage since she knows that she cannot support her baby girl. After a year Edward and his sick wife decided to adopt a baby, so they went to the orphanage to look for one. When Edward saw Bella's child, he instantly fell in love with her and he decided that they should adopt her. So the papers were arranged so they can adopt her legally. During also that fateful day Bella realized that she wanted her baby back, but it seems that it's too late, her baby was gone.**_

**-thanks-**


	19. Betrayed

**This is a quick update...I can't PM my beta so this one is not edited.**

**Enjoy and sorry for the errors.**

**Disclaimer: you already know ;)**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 19 – Betrayed**

During lunch, I immediately told Edward about the note that I saw in my locker earlier.

He was fuming after I have told him about it. And we have even made our possible suspects.

First, Tanya. She has been throwing herself to Edward since the first time that he had entered this school.

Second, Lauren. Well she is Tanya's evil best friend. And I think she has a little crush on Edward.

Lastly, Rachel. Well, she has a reasonable reason to hate us.

…

The next day, well it's the worst day of my life.

I never thought that it would be this soon. I kinda felt relieved in the morning because I didn't receive any note. But during the lunch break, the unexpected happened.

A video of me and Edward making out in the garden at the rooftop was played in the big flat screen LCD where Principal Meyer makes her announcements.

I heard everyone gasped at what they saw. And then there were murmurs everywhere and there are scary stares at me.

When the video finally stopped, I rushed out of the cafeteria.

I ran to the corridors which are empty. And then I bumped a happy looking Angela.

She helped me to stand, and smiled like she was planning something bad.

I gave her a confused look, and she laughed humorlessly at me.

She looks different today. Her blonde hair is curled beautifully. Her make-up looks good too, one word to describe it is: refreshing.

And she's not wearing her nerdy glasses, which made her hazel eyes noticeably beautiful.

"Aren't you eating lunch?" I asked.

"No, it's too late already; I don't think there is still food for me. It's like ten minutes before the bell," she said while curling her middle finger on her hair.

And then I noticed something on her left hand, which rested on her side. There was a cd case and it's labeled, _**E AND B'S SESSION.**_

Oh my god. Could she be the one? I can't believe it. I thought she was my friend. I trusted her so much.

"See something interesting?" She asked sarcastically with that annoying smile plastered on her face.

I gaped and then I decided to speak up.

"How could you do this to me? Why Angela?" I snapped.

She laughed like a devil.

"You really want to know? You have to come with me first," she said and shrugged.

"Whe—"

"Boys," she called and cut me off.

Then there were big men similar to Emmett.

They gripped at my arm, and started pushing me to go walk to the parking lot.

The slid me inside a limo, the boys tied me up, and placed a gag on my mouth. I struggled, but I am no match with them. They are so freaking strong, and struggling made me exhausted. Oh god, what will happen to me now? What are they going to do to me? I'm so scared, I just wanna go home.

Angela went inside, and one of the men closed the door. Angela sat beside me and placed a blind fold on me.

"I don't want you to have any clue to where we are going. It will be a fun surprise," she whispered on my ear.

I felt the car move and then silence.

...

I woke up in a room where there were pictures everywhere.

It took me a moment to realize that they were pictures of Edward, it instantly freaked me out. She has a room full of Edward's photos. She's obsessed with him, and she wanted to get rid of me. Oh no.

I realized that I'm not tied anymore, and I am sitting in a couch in the middle of the room.

It's really scary. For the first time in my life, I felt so vulnerable and alone.

I jumped when I heard the door creaked open.

Of course it was Angela and his boys.

She is wearing a pink dress, gray bolero, and white plumps. I really thought that she was just a simple girl.

"Darling, you're awake. Did you sleep well?" She feigned a concerned tone and look.

She walked towards me, sat beside me, and she caressed my cheeks.

I slapped her hands. "Don't touch me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

She slapped my right cheek.

"HOW DARE YOU SCREAM AT ME?" She shouted at me, and it sent shivers down my spine in a not-so-good way.

"I can fucking tell them to rape you right now, and I'll gladly watch as you scream because you are oh so afraid. But I won't, because you can somewhat receive a pleasure out of it. But don't worry, I still have a plan for you," she cooed at me.

I glared at her, and I rolled my eyes.

"YOU'RE A BITCH WHO IS OBSSESSED WITH EDWARD! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME? ARE YOU GOING TO TORTURE ME TO DEATH? THEN DO IT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WILL GET OUT OF MY DEATH? DO YOU THINK THAT EDWARD WILL NOTICE YOU AFTER IT? YOU THINK HE WILL LOVE YOU? NO! NEVER! THERE WILL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE THAT HAPPENS! HE WILL NEVER LOVE SOMEBODY LIKE YOU!" I spat.

She looked at me angrily.

Uh-oh, this is trouble.

She punched me on the face so hard, that I tasted blood from my nose. I didn't even have a chance to avoid her fist.

I'm not giving up without a fight. So I also punched her face hard. And because it was too hard, a tooth fell down from her mouth and blood were dripping on the side of her mouth.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She shouted angrily at me.

The blood already stained her dress. And she looked like a vampire who has just taken her meal.

"You are going to pay," she threatened, and busted out of the room. The boys followed her, and I heard chains being wrapped on the door. I heard the loud click of a padlock and then fading footsteps.

I wiped my bleeding nose with my clothed arm, and I lay on the couch.

I looked at the bright side; Edward's face was all over me.

I just hope he could be here to save me from that devil.

* * *

**Update will be soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	20. A Sister

**Hey guys!**

**It's been so long since I last updated for this. I actually missed this story :)**

**I hope you'll still enjoy reading this. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 20 – A Sister**

**(EPOV)**

Bella had been missing for three days already and I haven't sleep since she disappeared. I was so worried about her; someone might have kidnapped her, or maybe even worse.

I thought that she was just with the Cullens, but she was not. She hadn't come back since the day that a video of us was played at the cafeteria. Oh, about the video, mom and Charlie found all about it because Principal Meyer told them and she talked with them.

Mom was still not talking to me and she seemed distant to Charlie. We were just seeing each other during dinner and sometimes before I'm leaving for school. Charlie hardly comes home. I know that he was doing a search for Bella; sometimes I even come to the police station just to check out if they had already found any leads to where Bella was. I, our friends, and some of our classmates were asked to give statements, but none of them really helped. We tried once to help the police, but they told me to stay out of it since we don't know anything about what they were doing. But we didn't let them intimidate us. We did our own way to speed up the search for Bella. We gave and posted fliers with her picture, saying that she was missing, our phone numbers, and a little reward, courtesy of Jasper and Rose.

I haven't had slept and ate properly since Bella disappeared. I stay out of the house as much as possible. The tension inside was just killing me. The guilt of destroying the relationship of Charlie and my mom was overwhelming me. Same as Bella's absence. Maybe If I was just careful and if I just protected her, she wouldn't be missing right now.

I am now in a meadow that I found while I was hiking. It was the only place where I could think to myself and have peace. The place reminded me so much of Bella. I knew if she was just with me, she would also love the place.

I closed my eyes, feeling the faint sunlight on my face. I really wish Bella was with me. I wish I know where she was, just the thought of her, made me worry so much again. I have no idea where she went, if she ran, if she would ever come back again, or if she was kidnapped. Oh God, that was the worst thing that could happen right now. I was not a religious person, but I often find myself praying that she was safe and sound wherever she was.

Before I knew it, I was falling asleep. It had been so long since I rested.

**…**

_I was lying contentedly and comfortably on my bed when Elaine entered, looking at me as if she wanted to shot me with a gun._

"_Edward! Why did you eat my cheesecake? Mom made it for me, you said you hate it! You're such a liar!" Elaine screamed at me at the top her lungs. Her face was so red because she was seething._

_I just laughed at her. She really amuses me in the weirdest ways._

"_Okay, I won't do it again. I'm sorry, I'll just buy you ice cream if you want," I said calmly, contrasting her tone earlier._

"_Fine, but you have to by my favo—"_

"_Yeah, yeah, choco-mint," I interjected._

"_Just making sure you wouldn't buy me strawberry flavor again, you know how much I hated that," she said before storming out of my room._

_God, was she really my sister? She was such a brat when we were alone, but with Mom, Dad, and other people around, she was acting like a saint—even an angel. Even though she was like that, I still love her. We just show our love for each other, by annoying the hell out of each other. So unique._

The continuous ringing of my cell woke me up. I took it lazily from my pocket.

He or she was not registered in my phone. I hope this was not one of those people who were playing jokes that they already found Bella. I told Rose not to make the reward too much, because this was what would happen. People would get so interested for the money, not for finding Bella.

I answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"Edward, listen, this is Angela. I already know where Bella is, she is kidnapped. I was on my way home when I saw this small house, and then I heard loud screams and cries. I sneaked out and then I saw Bella through the window, and she doesn't look good. Please help her, I'll meet you here. You know our house right? You once gave your mom a ride there, remember? A few blocks before our house, there's a small blue house. Please come here as soon as possible. Don't call the police yet, we shouldn't attract much attention from them or else they might do something to Bella, they might kill her. I'm scared, I'm scared of what they will do to Bella," Angela said worriedly while sobbing.

"I'll be there," I said hurriedly.

I usually drive past the speed limit, but this was a new record for me. In just about ten minutes, I was there in the said house. I spotted Angela's car, but she was not inside. Maybe the kidnappers found her and they also took her. This wasn't good.

I walked towards the house. I figured out that I needed to act so that I could enter inside. I'd be asking if I could use the bathroom and if ever they allow me to enter, I'd start my search for Bella and Angela.

But before doing my plan, I texted Jasper and Emmett to meet me in this place after half an hour. I didn't wait for their reply. I put my phone on vibrate and slipped it inside my pocket. I went out of my car, and then I started walking towards the blue house. My heartbeat was racing and my palms were sweating. I could see Bella now, we can finally go home and then we'll fix everything. Everything would be back to normal.

When I was already in front of the door, I calmed my nerves and then I knocked. In just ten seconds, a big guy opened the door. He was huge, similar to Emmett, but he looks like a war freak. I know what was about to come, if I was to fight him to get Bella back, then I would. I'd do anything for her.

"What do you need?" he asked, aggravated.

"Can I use your comfort room? I just really needed to pee, my house was still a few blocks away, I don't take I can make it," I spoke hurriedly, and I acted as if I really needed to pee.

"Fine, but be fast," he said in a business-like way. Oh yeah, a kidnapper.

He accompanied me to the bathroom and then he left. On our way, I saw rope and knives. He didn't even bother to hide them from me, didn't he think that I might suspect?

I entered the small bathroom and then I stayed there for three minutes. When I went out, I heard a scream. Scream of a familiar voice. It was Bella.

I followed where the sounds were coming from. Strangely, the guy was not around. Maybe he was in the room where Bella was being kept.

"No!" she screamed again. She sounded so scared and vulnerable. The guy might be doing something bad to her. She had been there for a few days already. He might have taken advantage of her already! The thought made me searched faster.

I went to the second level of the house and then I found an open door. I entered and then I saw a very scary sight. In the room, there were pictures of me on the wall. So many that you couldn't see the yellow walls anymore. Another thing, there was Bella, wounded and bruised. She was crying so hard that she was shaking. There were two guys and a girl. The girl…it was Angela. She tricked me.

Just when I was about to speak, Angela turned to my direction.

"Edward," Bella said softly, her voice sounded so pained. She didn't need to worry, though. She's going to be out of this place before she knew it.

I nodded at her and then I gave her a small smile. She returned the smile with a teary one before closing her eyes.

"Edward! So nice of you to come. Are you going to rescue this worthless girl?" She pointed at Bella and then she laughed bitterly.

"Why did you do this? Don't you know that we have a family that was worrying about her? What the hell came to your mind, Angela? I thought you were one of Bella's friends," I spat at her.

She laughed at me and then she shook her head nonchalantly.

"Why? She stole my life! She stole my family! I was supposed to be in her place, but she stole them all. She was the reason why I was alone right now," she cried.

What she said made me so confused. How could Bella steal her life? Bella did nothing to her. What the hell was she saying? Was she taking drugs?

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Look, you forgot me already," she said with fake humor.

She took something from her purse, a picture, but she didn't let me see it.

"Three years ago, I was going home from visiting my grandmother with my dad. While we were on the plane, there were some technicality problems. The plane crushed, my dad died, but I was found by a rich couple who couldn't have a baby.

"Half of my face and some parts of my body were burned. I had to go to numerous surgeries to have my old skin back. After almost a year of recovering, I had my old skin back, but I still looked different, and even though it's embarrassing to say, I looked ugly.

"So I underwent plastic surgery and then I looked like this. I looked pretty again. But my stepmother died because of heart attack and my stepfather died just eight months ago because of cancer. And now, I am alone again."

One thing quickly came to my mind. But it was impossible. She was already dead, we moved on even though it was hard. But she was also here, standing in front of me and alive.

She showed me a picture, the last picture that we had together. It was during my fifteenth birthday. There was icing all over her hair while I had an excessive amount on my nose.

"Why are you so speechless, Edward? You look pale. You might want to cool down. You want some of my choco-mint ice cream?" she asked mockingly.

"Elaine," I said softly, testing the name on my lips.

"Yes. Didn't you miss me?" she smiled maniacally.

* * *

**Sorry for the errors...  
**

**Thoughts?  
**

**My next update will depend on you. If you are still interested in my story, then I will be updating, but if you're not, then there's no sense of making another chap again.**

**Please tell me if I should still continue this or not. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi:)**

**P.S. follow me on Twitter: IshiLovesIchigo**


	21. When Will You Understand?

**Thanks so much for all your responses. I'm officially continuing the story now!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 21 – When Will You Understand?**

_Death is a challenge. It tells us not to waste time…it tells us to tell each other right now that we love each other._

**(BPOV)**

My head was throbbing; my whole body hurts especially my shoulder which they hit pretty bad and now bleeding. My left cheek had a cut and I could feel blood together with sweat and tears drip down my chin. The too much smell of blood was making me really nauseous. I was fighting too hard for my eyelids not to close, I'm really near to passing out. My vision was a bit blurred, my head was throbbing and I'm feeling dizzy. They didn't hurt me for the past two days so I never expected that the torture would come today. Angela's boys used their bare hands on torturing me. I was defenseless against them, even if I tried fighting. They were big compared to me. And Angela was the one responsible for I think, the broken bone on my shoulder and the cut on my cheek.

When I heard Edward's voice, I felt hope and worry at the same time. When I noticed that he was alone, I was filled with worry and anxiety. If he was alone, there was no way that he could beat those three big guys. He couldn't just bring them down, because I know that those guys were trained for things like this.

I know now the reason why Angela, or should I say, Elaine kidnapped me. She was Edward's sister. She thought that I was stealing away her life from her and that I was getting her mother and brother from her. Well, she was wrong. I never stole anyone and anything from her. If you'll be the one to ask me, I'd say that Edward and Elizabeth still hadn't moved on from her death. There were times that you can notice it from their actions.

"This is nonsense, you know," I heard Edward said.

"Edward, she is stealing you and Mom away from me. Can't you see that? Or you're just defending her because she's your girlfriend," Elaine said in an annoyed tone.

Edward gave out a pained expression. I could see that he was also annoyed in his eyes. What a whiny little sister he had.

"Elaine, just stop this. You should have told us in the first place. This is your entire fault. I know that you've been through a lot, but that was just a part of your destiny. When you were already fine, you should have told your stepparents that you still had family. This act is very immature; you had so many people worrying. Because of you, many friends are worried, and Bella's father too…even mom.

"What you did made what could have been better, worse. We were supposed to tell Charlie and Mom personally that Bella and I are together, but you made them discover in the worst way. I know I shouldn't blame you, but still, mom is angry at me, because of you. You should've thought first how it may affect other people. This is not funny, and is never the right way to get our attention. I must say that I'm really disappointed at you. I never thought that you would do something like this," Edward said thoroughly, as if he was a scolding parent to a rebellious child.

Elaine's eyes were getting glassy because of her unshed tears. Guilt was a normal feeling for her. I know I'm being rude by thinking of this, but she deserved it. Edward was right. She was immature. She just probably misses that attention that her brother and parents used to give her.

Edward looked at my direction. I gave him a small nod, which only made my throbbing head, ache even more. He was about to walk on my direction, but one of the guys stopped him. They guys were about to throw him a punch, but was stopped by Elaine.

"She's going to bleed to death if we'll not bring her to the hospital," Edward explained.

"You chose her over me," Elaine said, controlling the anger on her voice.

Oh, I thought she was already feeling sorry for what she did. I bet that what Edward told her made her hate me even more. She didn't want to open up her mind that's why she didn't get the meaning of what he said to her. This girl needed enlightenment. Someone who she would listen to needs to talk and explain things to her. That person was her mom. She might actually consider that it's not only her happiness which matters; she's not the only one who deserves to be happy. She should know that she couldn't always get what she wants. She grew up getting all that she wanted, so this was the result. Elizabeth had a little trouble on raising her, I prefer if she was like Edward, even for a bit.

"I did not. You two are both important for me. She just really needs medical help. You should just stop this. Let's just go home, I'm sure Mom wants to see you," Edward said thoughtfully.

"My home is not here. I heard you and Mom sold our house is Alaska, how could you? Dad bought that house for us. He almost spent all his savings on that house," she said annoyingly.

"That house held so many memories. I know how much Dad's death hurt Mom. When I see her in their room, I never saw her not crying, holding tight Dad's clothes. I was even afraid that she'll lose her sanity, because there were times when she was hallucinating and staring at nothingness. When she met Charlie, it seem like she was back again. She learned that she could still love. She may not be like before when Dad was still alive, but she became better. She realized that she still had a thing to live for.

"Selling that house was hard for her. But the past should remain in the past, we need to move on. And in order to move on, we have to sacrifice a lot of things. I never regret anything, because it was all worth it now. We are finally living normally again. Gone were the days that I felt that we had nothing, that we were living for nothing." Edward looked tired of making his sister understand his point.

Just when Edward was about to try to go to me again, two persons suddenly appeared.

"Here are the backups," Emmett said, making his presence known.

"Oh, Emmett, we supposed to sneak up remember, why did you say that we're here?" Jasper chided him. He also entered the room.

I wanted to laugh on their actions, but it's the time to.

Just like when Edward first entered the room, their eyes drifted to the pictures of Edward on the wall. Jasper seemed amused, while Emmett was annoyed. And then, I watched as their eyes went to An—Elaine.

"Looks like she's one of the girls who are obsessed with you, Ed," Emmett said dramatically.

"No," Edward said firmly.

"I'm sorry, Edward… Guys, you know what to do," Elaine said softly that I almost didn't hear it.

The last thing that I saw was tears streaming down her face while she was exiting the room. She looked so defeated. However, her boys didn't follow her. Oh no. Please let not what I am thinking happen.

My eyes gave up, but I was still awake. I could hear punches, groans, screams, cries and many other more. In the middle of the fight, I heard a sound that made me felt safe and secure. The police siren.

_I could finally rest._

* * *

**Thoughts?  
**

**Just two more chapters before this story ends...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**follow me one Twitter if you want: IshiLovesIchigo  
**

**- ishi :)**_  
_


	22. E&B Forever

**Here's the last regular chap...**

**Thanks for all your support in this story. Thanks to all the people who were still there even though this stopped for a while. Lastly, thanks for those who helped me with writing this, those who reviewed, and who added this to their fave/alert list. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Chapter 22 – E&B Forever**

_Five Months Later…_

**(BPOV)**

I couldn't say that everything went back to normal after the scandal and the kidnapping. Well, it should have been, but it looked like Elizabeth was distant to me. She never said that she was angry at me. She never said that she didn't like my relationship with Edward, but I could feel it. Her actions express it. I was just glad that she treats Dad and Edward normally again, because Edward had mentioned that while I was kidnapped, she barely talked to them.

Elaine was missing. Elizabeth knew about her, and she asked Dad to find her. Dad was hesitant, because in the first place, she was the mastermind in kidnapping me, but he still agreed. Actually, I was the one who persuaded him. I told him that everyone deserves a second chance. I know that I did nothing wrong to her, but I feel like I should bring her back to her family. I didn't want her to feel angrier at me for stealing her family again. If she wants it, then she could get it, as long as everything would be at peace.

Dad, well, I couldn't say that he was cool about my relationship with Edward. He just asked me if I really love him, I said, "Yes". He said that I should just be careful and we shouldn't rush anything in our relationship. I understood him. We were too young anyway. I was glad that he understood me; I was glad that he didn't ask me to stay away from Edward.

Edward didn't talk about Elaine that much. I know he was angry at her for what she did to me, but she was still his sister. I would often see him thinking deeply, and I know it was Elaine he would think about. Maybe he was wondering how his very sweet younger sister, turned into someone like the person who kidnapped me. With all the things that he mentioned to me about her, she was indeed different, she had changed a lot.

After the kidnapping incident, time flew by fast, wounds healed, and graduation came and ended. My time with Edward was running out. We only have the summer and then he would be going to college. He was accepted to Harvard, his mom's dream school for him. The sad thing was, I couldn't be happy for him, because he would be so far away from me. I couldn't ask him to just study in a college near here, because I know that it would just create more conflict between me and Elizabeth. So I just shut my mouth and pretended to happy for him.

Edward told me that we would be going to a special place today, but he didn't tell me that we would be hiking. Anyway, one thing was very noticeable, the weather was strangely good. This rarely happens here in Forks.

"Edward, I'm not planning to go to the hospital again, I don't think hiking would be a very great idea," I complained.

"It's not far from here, and I'll guide you so you won't trip," he reasoned.

I huffed, but then I still agreed. He held my hand and then we started walking hand in hand. Every time that I was about to fall, he would pull me to him and then we would continue walking. We were like that for almost half an hour. I was breathless when we got to our destination which was a small haven in the middle of the forest. It was a very beautiful meadow, there were blooms around it and the grass looked so soft that I wanted to lay down on it. The faint sunlight even made the place look much more beautiful; it made the place looked like it was glowing. It was very breathtaking.

"Yeah, I know," Edward said and then he chuckled, I didn't realize that I said it out loud. Of course, I blushed.

I watched him as he took a blanket inside his bag and he laid it down the ground. He looked at me; his eyes were inviting me, asking me to sit with him in there. So I did. I sat beside him, and then I laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me and then he buried his face on my hair.

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"It was when you were missing. I wanted to get out of the house, since there was too much tension. I wanted to go to a place where I could think, and then I found this. I feel peace here and I could hear myself think. You know there was also something in this place that was pulling me," he said expressively.

"Strange, but I feel the same about this place. Maybe this was made for us," I said playfully

"Hmm…maybe," he said and then he kissed my forehead.

We spent hours and hours there. We ate, talked and made out. This day was very special. After five months, this was the only time that we got to be alone together. I didn't want this to end, but we had to get home. I didn't want to lose Dad's trust on me, same as to Elizabeth, if she had trust on me.

"Maybe we should go, it's getting dark," I suggested.

"I just wanted to give you something so you'll have company while I am…away," he said, regretting his last words.

"You don't have to give me something. You know I'm not fond of gifts."

"Just accept this please, it will really make me feel better," he insisted.

"Fine." _Defeated again._

He took something out of his pocket. It was a small velvet box. He held it to me and I took it. I was a bit confused, but I still opened it. Inside it was two silver necklaces, one had a pendant of letter 'B' and the other was letter 'E'. This was so cheesy.

I started giggling even if I didn't intend to.

"I should have known that this was so corny, I should have never listened to Jasper," he chided himself.

"No, no, this is so cute. Thanks," I said, muffling my laughter.

He shook his head, and then he smiled shyly. Guys really act weird. I took the necklace that has the letter 'B' and then I clasped it around his neck. He did the same for me, I held up my hair while he was placing the necklace around my neck.

When he was done fastening the necklace, he leaned down his forehead with mine.

"I don't really like to leave," he confessed.

"I know, but it's for your own good."

"This is too much, but after you graduate high school, can you also go there? I don't think I can bear to be without you for too long."

"I don't really know…it's very expensive to study in a school like that."

"Please?"

"Edward—"

He cut me off with a kiss. Oh great, there was his rude interruptions again. If I would we always silenced this way, then I wouldn't mind. Just after a few moments, he pulled away.

"I'm going to miss you. Time's too fast, if I could just pause it, I'll stay here with you forever," I said lovingly, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I agree. I love you…so much that it hurts," he said adoringly.

"I love you too," I said back.

"Forever?"

"Forever," I confirmed, and then we kissed again.

* * *

**You can follow me on Twitter: IshiLovesIchigo**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	23. Epilogue

**Thanks, that's all I can say...**

**Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**The Truth**

**Epilogue**

_"For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it. For every truth there is an ear somewhere to hear it. For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it."_

**(BPOV)**

My hands were sweating and my heart was beating fast with anticipation. I had never thought that I would be going to this college. Never in my dreams that I had thought that someday would I be going to Harvard. If not for Edward and for the better quality of education, I wouldn't be going here. During the summer break, he had somehow persuaded me to go here, we had a deal. If I pass the entrance exam, I would be going no matter what, and if I fail, he would let me choose where I want to go. Unfortunately, I passed. And I am not proud to say that Elizabeth would be paying half of my expenses, letting me study in the academy was already too much.

I haven't seen Edward since Christmas break and that left me so anxious. That Christmas, everything changed. _Our family _was finally backed to normal again. It was just at that time, Elizabeth and I talked. The thing that we really lack was conversation, and also, it was the thing that fixed our relationship. I had my second mother again.

**(Flashback/Last Christmas)**

"Are you done placing the gifts under the tree?" I asked Edward after placing mine's under the tree.

Instead of him, answering, it was another voice that I heard. I didn't know that Edward had already left to his room.

"Bella, can we…talk?" Elizabeth asked.

It was the first time after almost a year that she had asked me to talk to her. It was not that we don't talk, we talk, but you could barely call it a 'talk'. All we talk about was the weather, the latest news and school, and we often do it awkwardly. We were both trying to fix what was damaged, but we were not doing it the right way, maybe this talk could make everything better.

"Sure," I answered nicely.

We both sat on the couch and then we faced each other. I could feel the awkwardness in the atmosphere again. I know this would be hard, but we really have to do this. We should have done this a long time ago.

"I just want to talk about you and Edward," she said straightforwardly.

"I know."

"I just want to say that…I'm okay with you and Edward dating. I understand now that no matter what I do, you two will still be together, because you love each other. I know how it feels to be in love and not being able to be with the person that you love. Just please, take things slowly, I know how young people—"

"We do take things slowly. We won't do anything that we are not ready at," I cut her off, laughing a bit.

"Thank God. I'm really so sorry with the way that I acted with you these days. It's just that it was really hard to accept your relationship with Edward," she said. "You know you two were supposed to be brother-sister, but you ended up being in love. I should have known that this thing could happen. It's not that I don't want you to be together, it's just kinda funny." She laughed softly.

"I know. We both know that. We tried to stay away from each other, but each time that we do that, it just draws us to be closer. The more we stay away from each other, the more we miss each other, the more we realize how we love each other."

We talked for almost two hours. Our conversation flowed nicely and we even discovered things that we didn't know about each other. She also told me some things about Elaine. She said that they found her already, but looks like she was living fine that's why they didn't bother her anymore. I know that it hurt her to stay away from her daughter, but she had to. She didn't know what other things Elaine could do.

It had been so long since I had opened up like this to someone. Yeah, I have my dad, I have my friends, but it was still different when you talk to someone who could truly understand you, someone who was like your mother.

**(End of Flashback)**

I held my suitcase tightly and then I searched for Edward in the sea of people. At this time, the airport was filled with students from summer vacation. There were families, friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, waiting for their loved ones. It was almost impossible to find Edward with so much people around, but I still spotted those emerald eyes.

My legs felt wobbly, but I still tried to walk faster. I was filled with excitement and anxiety. I had missed him so much. I didn't realize that I was already running. He still hadn't seen me.

"Edward!" I called.

He turned and then he looked at me. I saw his eyes brightened up and then he smiled crookedly. When I saw him smile at me, the aftereffects of my five hours in the plane seem to fade away. He ran to me and then he crashed me in a hug. My suitcase was forgotten on the floor. I wrapped my arms around him and I hugged him back tightly. He placed small kisses on my cheek, and then he pulled away.

Not caring if there were so many people around, I pulled him to me and I kissed him feverishly. It's funny, we hadn't said anything yet to each other, yet here we were making out in the middle of an airport jam packed with people.

"I missed you," I said when I pulled away.

"Me too…oh God, I love you," he said dotingly.

"I love you too." I smiled, blushing.

I know that starting from this moment, everything would change. We would be together, but I know that problems couldn't be avoided. Never in my life that I imagine that I would love someone as much as I love him. I think the best decision that I had made in my life was to love him and not caring about the consequences of it. _Yeah, it's the truth._

* * *

**Guys, thanks for being patient with me. Thanks to all the people who stuck with me till the end of this story!  
**

**You can follow me on Twitter: IshiLovesIchigo**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**_  
_


End file.
